Away From The Job
by WeHaveACase
Summary: Keeping their relationship and job separate will prove to be more difficult than they thought. Life just keeps getting more complicated doesn't it? CHAPTER 24 NOW CONTAINS PLOT!
1. On Their Way

**Away From the Job**

Summary: A new way for Detectives Stabler and Benson to get together. In order to really get to know each other in a new way, they have to get away form all the rapists and pedophiles, get away from the job. This story will start with the opportunity, and follow the two of them through their daily lives, and the cases that sometimes follow them home.

Takes place a year after Elliott's divorce, other than that, no spoilers or specific episode references. I'm not exactly sure of the exact duration of the Stabler/Benson partnership, so if you know how long they've actually been partners (plus the year I'm adding here), that would be greatly appreciated.

Rating: Will start out PG-13, later chapters will be R, but will come with a warning. PG-13 for mild swearing...they are cops after all, later R for sexual situations.

Disclaimer: Seeing as I am a soon to be college freshman, with no job, I also have no money. I own nothing. Everyone at the 16 belongs to Dick Wolf and Dick Wolf alone. There may be some later characters of my own creation, but anyone you recognize obviously doesn't belong to me.

To view the dress, visit Windsor Fashions, Prom dresses, page 7, titled "Royal Blue Satin Halter Dress"

* * *

Chapter 1 On Their Way

Olivia and Elliott had been partners and best friends for over six years, and though he'd probably never know, she'd had feelings for him for most of those years. She'd never acted on those feelings of course, he had been married until last year, and she probably never would. They'd been partners too long for him to see her as anything more, besides, Cragen would blow a gasket if anything actually happened between them.

They usually worked great together, so much so, that Fin and Munch jokingly called them the "Dynamic Duo." Between the two of them, they were usually a perp's worst nightmare, but today something was different. Elliott was acting nervous around her. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and avoided her as much as possible.

They were returning to the station after spending the past hour at the hospital interviewing a victim. Elliott had been distracted the whole time, and had left Olivia to question the woman while he stood in the background, frustrating her to no end. Olivia had finally had enough though.

When they arrived back at the station, Olivia parked the car and turned to Elliott, intent on getting some answers. Instead she found he was already getting out of the squad car and heading into the station. Now she was pissed, and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her, and followed him into the station, brushing past where he and Fin had just begun talking.

"Stabler. Cribs. Now." She spat out as she passed him and headed upstairs.

"Man, 'Livia's on a war path. What'd ya do to piss her off?" Fin asked, amused.

"Not sure...I'm gonna..." Elliott trailed off and gestured to where Olivia had stormed off.

"Good luck man." Fin joked, and Elliott quickly went up the stairs, pausing before opening the door to where his pissed off partner waited.

He really did know why Olivia was fuming, not that he'd willingly admit it, but he'd been acting like an ass the past few days. He didn't mean to, he just turned into a jerk when he was nervous. He finally decided he'd hesitated long enough and opened the door.

"Is everything okay Liv?" He asked as he walked in.

Her back had been to him, but she whirled around quickly and came at him. "Is everything okay? Is every- What the hell is your problem Elliott!" she yelled, and he took a step back, and closed the door.

"Liv..." He began weakly.

"Don't 'Liv me. You've been an ass to me lately, and frankly I'm tired of it." She was pacing now, and yelling at him.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I- You're what?" She stopped, surprised, and completely lost her steam.

"Sorry."

"Oh."

"I've been acting stupid. When I get nervous I turn into a jerk, and I'm sorry."

She snorted. "What the hell do you have to be nervous about?"

Elliott took a deep breath. _If I don't do this now, she'll probably get so mad, she'll say no just to spite me_, he thought, and exhaled quickly.

"Asking you out." He said bluntly.

"W-what?" She stammered, and quickly sat down on one of the nearby bunks before her legs could give way. _I couldn't have heard him right, right? I've wanted this for so long, this has to be a dream._

At her reaction he began pacing. "Now I know we're partners, and I don't want to screw up this friendship thing we've got, so feel free to say no, or tell me I'm crazy."

_Oh my God, he's serious_. She thought in amazement. _He's actually serious, never in my wildest- okay maybe in my wildest, but seriously, I never really thought..._

"It's not a big deal really.." He went on.

_Huh?_ She thought.

"My twenty year high school reunion is coming up, and since Kathy and I split-" He shook his head, _Smart move Stabler, bring up the ex when you're trying to ask Liv out._ "Well, I didn't want to go alone, so I was really hoping you would want to go with me."

There was a moment of silence and Elliott studied her face, looking for some type of reaction. Acceptance, anger, amusement, at this point he'd take anything.

"As your date?"

_There, she finally said something._

"Yes, well no, uh if you want to be."

"Okay." _What?_ she thought.

_What?_ he thought. "Okay?" He had to ask.

"I'll go."

"Really?" _Really? What am I getting myself into?_ She thought.

"Sure."

"Oh, great." Relieved, he turned to go.

She stood up. "Elliott." He turned around to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"When is it? Where is it?"

"Oh, it's next weekend, near my old high school in Jersey."

"You went to high school in Jersey?"

"Yeah. Oh, we'll have to stay there at least one night, maybe two, is that okay with you?"

"Uh..sure."

"So I can make reservations?" When all he received was a blank look, he clarified. "Hotel reservations..."

"Oh, sure."

"Great, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this 'Liv." He grinned at her and went back downstairs.

_Whoa_. She sat back down on the bunk behind her, feeling a little shell shocked. _I just agreed to spend an entire weekend, out of town, with Elliott._ She groaned inwardly. _What have I gotten myself into?_

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together, and left the cribs, only to run into Elliott halfway down the stairs.

"Oh hey, I was just coming to get you." Elliott smiled. "Cragen's got a case for us."

"Great." She smiled weakly. "Let's go."

As they left, Elliott jockyed for his turn to drive, and for once she didn't argue, didn't play along with the good natured teasing he tossed her way. Once they started driving, he gave up trying and let her sit silently, lost in her thoughts, and watch New York pass by.

She was still silent when they pulled up to the crime scene, and was already out of the car by the time Elliott got it in park. It was a typical crime scene, which allowed Olivia time away from Elliott, questioning possible witnesses, while he gathered some evidence and spoke with the responding officers.When they were done, they returned to the station and their separate desks and piles of paperwork for the rest of the day.

When they got off work, Elliott left to have dinner with the twins. Olivia didn't feel like going home to be alone with her thoughts, so she called Casey, whom she'd become close friends with over the past few months when they'd been working together more frequently. The two agreed to meet up for drinks and a bite to eat, so Olivia grabbed her coat and headed out.

Olivia arrived first, and waved when Casey came in about ten minutes later.

"So what's up?" Casey asked, after she'd ordered her drink and gotten settled in.

"What makes you think something's up?" Olivia asked, avoiding looking Casey in the eye, instead fiddling with the paper label on her beer.

"Gee, let me see. You call me, not willing to be alone. You've only been here ten minutes tops and your beer is already gone, you can't look me in the eye. And oh yeah, I'm your friend!" Casey said sarcastically. "So, again I ask...what's up?

Olivia sighed and peeled the label completely off the bottle. "Elliott asked me out."

"What!" Casey asked, sounding surprised. "That's great!..right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But what?"

"He just needs someone to take to his reunion."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? He doesn't really want to go out with me. He just asked me because I'm his partner and he needed a date."

"So? It's still a date isn't it?"

"Well, yeah I guess, but.."

"Enough with the buts. This night will give you a chance to change how he sees you."

"It's actually not just a night." Olivia revealed hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, confused.

"It's all next weekend."

"What! Oh honey that's even better!"

Olivia had to laugh at that. "I'm not so sure what I got myself into."

"Oh who cares," Casey said with a wave of her hand. "This weekend will give you some time alone with him. Without the rapists and pedophiles hanging around." She laughed. "It'll give you a chance to show him who you are outside of the station and away from the job.

"I guess," Olivia conceded reluctantly.

"Plus, it'll give you a much needed vacation from work."

Olivia grinned. "And I'm definitely looking forward to that."

"What are you doing tomorrow after work?" Casey asked.

"Same thing I do every night...try to take over the world!" She said dryly, and laughed when Casey rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, I'm just hanging out, like every other night. I'll probably just bring some paperwork home."

"We should go shopping."

"Excuse me?"

"To get you some stuff for the weekend. We should go shopping."

"I don't know Case, I'm sure I've got plenty of stuff."

"That he's probably already seen you in. We need to find you something sexy to wear for the reunion. Something that'll knock his socks off, and make sure he doesn't see you as just one of the guys."

After a little more badgering, Casey talked Olivia into a shopping trip. The next day they spent hours in the stores, finding Olivia some cute clothes, including an extremely sexy dress for the reunion itself. The dress was a royal blue satin number. It had a halter neck with a slightly plunging neckline. The back exposed a lot of her back, dipping low and lacing together. The bottom of the dress reached the ground in the back, and the front came together at a slant. Even Olivia had to admit that the dress was amazing, and that it looked amazing on her.

By the time their trip was complete, Olivia went home with "the Dress", a couple of tops she liked, and a pair of "great butt jeans", Casey's words, not hers.

The days leading up to their trip were typical, and flew by pretty quickly. Casey was still helping Olivia pack when Elliott arrived on Friday afternoon. He waited in her living room and watched TV while she and Casey finished packing her bags. After a few minutes of packing, Casey looked up from the shirt she was folding to see Olivia standing at the foot of her bed, biting her nail.

"What? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"What if this changes everything Case?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Isn't that the point? To get him to see you differently?"

"Well yeah, but, what if it screws up our friendship? We work together so well, what if we can't after this?

Casey walked over to stand in front of Olivia. "Liv, you can't waste your time with what ifs. This trip will only change things if you let it." Olivia started to protest. "No, listen to me. This is supposed to be a weekend away from work, it doesn't have to be more if you don't want it to be."

"But what if I do?" Olivia asked slowly, and Casey smiled.

"Then its up to you. You have to decide if the chance is more important than keeping things the way you already are...okay enough insight from me, let's get you ready to knock him off his feet."

Both ladies laughed and went back to getting her things ready. In a few minutes, Olivia was completely packed, her dress was hanging in its garment bag, and she was dressed and ready.

Casey hugged her goodbye and whispered, "It's up to you," into her ear, and slipped out of her bedroom door, smiling at Elliott when he shut off the TV and jumped up. "She's ready." she said, and left.

Elliott knocked on Olivia's bedroom door, just as it opened to reveal Olivia struggling with her dress and bags.

"Oh hey, let me help you with some of that." He grabbed the duffel bags and held the door open so she could walk through with the garment bag. He helped her put the bags and dress in the trunk of his car, while she locked up. Soon they were on their way, arguing over what music to listen to, and which highway to take.

A few hours later, after they'd stopped for a bite to eat, they switched drivers and Elliott quickly fell asleep.

When she was sure he was asleep, Olivia leaned forward and switched the radio channel to country music, her secret guilty pleasure. Soon she was driving down the highway, humming along quietly to Tim, Garth, Faith, and Martina.

Little did she know, Elliott was just beginning to wake up, and was quite amused, listening to her sing along to the music she'd never admit to listening to. A few minutes later, she was halfway through a Shania song, the one about men being like shoes, when he couldn't resist anymore.

"So, we're like shoes huh?"

Olivia jumped a foot at his comment, and quickly changed the radio back to the channel they'd been listening to earlier.

"Don't change it on my account." Elliott said, his amusement evident in his voice.

"Ugh, don't make fun of me Stabler." Elliott just smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"Maybe ten, fifteen minutes tops."

"Great, why didn't you say something?"

"I never took you for a country girl." Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"That knowledge never leaves this trip, you got that? If Fin or Munch ever mention this, I will kick your ass."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He chuckled, and with that, she nodded and drove on. For a while, neither said a word until Elliott broke the silence again.

"So, country music, huh?"

* * *

Please Review! (Tons of brownie points to anyone who knows what cartoon I referenced)

I do apologize for anything that may seem out of character. This is my first SVU fan fic, but I was trying to get them away from the job, so for all I know, this could be correct.

If anyone from New York is reading this...I would appreciate some help with any logistics you could provide me with, like how long it would take to go from their station in New York to somewhere in suburban New Jersey, and street names and stuff. Please let me know in a review or email me if you'd be willing to help me out.

Thanks so much everyone!


	2. Family Fun

Disclaimer: Still not mine...but Elliott's extended family is. Carol, Karen, Rick and the kids all belong to me muwahaha! I've never heard a straight story on Elliott's past, so I'm just going to stick with the idea that he's got a younger sister, and that his father has passed away. If anyone knows otherwise, feel free to let me know and I'll try to make the necessary changes if I can.

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed.

**svu101**: Would you be willing to be a beta of sorts? Give me a few street names for some cases, and let me know timing stuff? It would be great...let me know if you want to okay?

**tria246815**: Glad to hear from another country lover!

**TLWROX**: Thanks for the New York info, kinda makes some of the stuff wrong, but maybe if you can tell me where it might take a few hours to get to from NYC I'll be able to change the important stuff okay? Same thing goes for you that went for svu101, would you be willing to beta for me? Let me know kay? Thanks!

**bandgeek**: Thanks for the info about their partnership...I'll change that first paragraph soon...so just figure they've been partners for almost 8 years now, and she's had feelings for him that long.

Lots of brownies (with M&Ms and everything) to **TLWROX** and **CynthiaB** for getting the Pinky and the Brain reference:

"So what are we gonna do today Brain?"

"Same thing we do every night Pinky...Try to take over the world!" (insert evil laugh here)

* * *

Chapter 2--Family Fun

It was late when they arrived in Jersey, so they decided to check into their hotel rooms, and turn in for the night.

Elliot came to her door at nine the next morning and was surprised to find her already up and dressed for the day.

"Oh hey, you're up...and ready."

"Yep, I saw a sign for a free continental breakfast when we came in, so I was going to grab a bite to eat and then see what our plan for the day was."

"Oh, sounds good, I'll come with you." He closed her door behind her and they made their way down to the lobby. After they'd gotten their breakfasts they juggled the plates of food and coffee cups back up to his room where they ate and talked about the rest of the day.

"So this thing starts at what time?" Olivia asked from where she sat cross legged on Elliot's bed.

"Uh, they start letting people in about seven I think, check the invitation on the nightstand there." He told her from his seat at the table.

"St. Andrew's Preparatory High School, Class of 1986, yada, yada, ah here. Cocktails begin at six, with dinner and dancing commencing at seven." Olivia read with a smirk.

"Okay, so it starts at six. You wanna shoot for six or somewhere around there?" He asked.

"You mean like 6:15 or 6:30?"

"Yeah."

"Works for me." Olivia shrugged. "I'll need to get started getting ready sometime after four."

"No problem."

"It's 9:30 now though...got any ideas for the next seven hours or so?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Well I promised my mom and sister I'd drop by at some point, but I can do that while you're getting ready if you want. I could show you around town, maybe you'll see something that strikes you."

"Okay sounds good, but we can see your family first if you want. I really don't mind. That way you won't run out of time getting ready."

"Sure, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I just need to grab a purse and a jacket, and I'll be ready to go." Olivia stood and gathered their breakfast trash. "If you can figure out what to do with this, I'll grab those things and meet you at the car?"

"Sounds good."

It only took them a half an hour to reach his mother's house, and when they pulled into the driveway, Elliot chuckled.

"What?" Olivia asked. She looked out the window at the picturesque American suburban home. White picket fence, tire swing in the big tree out front, and kids' toys scattering the front lawn. She didn't really see anything funny though.

"Nothing really. I just called her while you were getting your things, to let her know we were coming, and she already called my sister."

"Really? How do you know?" She asked, peering out the front window at the house.

"The minivan's hers. Which also means that all her kids are there too, and probably her husband. You sure you're up to this?" He joked, turning to her with a smile.

"What is there to be up to?"

Elliot chuckled again. "My mom and sister can be overbearing on their own, but factor in Karen's husband and their five kids, and it's asking a lot."

This time Olivia laughed. "It'll be fine Elliot, let's go. Besides, if they're as bad as you say, they've probably already seen us sitting out here." As they both got out of the car, the front door flew open and two little girls with blond curls came flying out.

"Uncle Elliot!" They both screamed as he caught them and swung them up into each arm. Both girls flung their arms around him chattering excitedly and talking over each other so neither Elliot nor Olivia could understand what was actually being said. Elliot laughed when he caught Olivia's amused look.

"Hey girls." He hushed them and they both looked up at him, blue eyes shining with excitement. "I want you to meet Olivia, she's Uncle El's partner at work." They turned their gazes to her, and it became obvious to her that the girls were identical twins.

"Hi, I'm Laci-" One began.

"And I'm Emma-" The other interrupted, "We're four."

The first one, Laci, nodded, "We're twins." She said solemnly.

Olivia smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you both."

Elliot set them both on their feet. "Let's go in and find mommy and Gramma okay?"

"Okay," They agreed, and Laci grabbed his right hand. He extended his left for Emma to grab, but had to hide his laughter at Olivia's surprised look when Emma grabbed Olivia's hand instead.

"My niece likes you," he observed as the two dragged them inside. Olivia started to respond, but was interrupted by a man's booming voice.

"Elliot, my man." He said, and threw his arm around him, slapping him on the back in a friendly hug. "How've you been?"

Elliot laughed, "Good man, good. Hey I want you to meet my partner, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is my brother-in-law, Rick Thompson."

"Nice to meet you Rick," She had to extend her left hand, the one Emma wasn't holding, but instead he wrapped her in a big hug.

"Sorry, Rick hugs." Elliot laughed, once Rick had left to find Karen and her mom.

Any sarcastic comeback she may have had was interrupted by the ladies themselves. The younger one, whom Olivia could only guess to be Karen, hugged Elliot.

"Hey big bro, you finally decided to come visit us. And who's this my angel has already attached herself to?" She laughed. "Go on girls, get your brothers and sister." The twins scampered off to find their siblings, and Elliot introduced Olivia.

"This is Olivia. Liv, this is my sister Karen..."

Olivia smiled, "Nice to meet you Karen." They shook hands and Karen stepped aside to allow her mother into the room.

Elliot left her side quickly to hug his mother. "Hey mom."

"It's about time young man. Your sister is here every other weekend." She looked at him sternly, then cracked a smile and hugged him back. Elliot laughed and assured her, "I'll try to come more often. Mom I'd like you to meet Olivia, she's my partner. Liv, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stabler." Olivia said politely, and extended her hand, hesitating when the woman didn't take it, and then dropped it to her side. Finally the older woman smiled and laughingly hugged Olivia.

"Please, call me Carol. Mrs. Stabler was my mother-in-law." She said with an exaggerated shudder.

Olivia laughed, "Alright then Carol," she conceded, and looked around. "You have a beautiful home."

Carol simply smiled. "Thank you dear, of course it usually looks better when the little ones haven't been here all morning." She laughed. "Come now, we were just getting something to drink. Can I get you something? I've got sodas, lemonade, ice tea...stop me if something strikes you."

"Tea sounds great." Olivia smiled. "Can I help you with something?"

"Goodness no dear, you're a guest here. You and Elliot just have a seat and I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and Olivia and Elliot made their way to the couch, and Karen excused herself to find the other children.

"Your family's great Elliot." She laughed when she saw him eyeing her. He relaxed against the couch cushion next to her, throwing his arm across the back of it.

"You might want to reserve judgement until after we leave," He said with a wry laugh. "Mom seems to like you -" He started to say, but was interrupted when two boys came tumbling into the living room, their older sister hot on their heels.

"Uncle El help us," they cried, running around to hide by him.

"They were spying on me Uncle El!" The older girl whined.

"And hello to you too guys." He laughed. "Connor, Cody, leave your sister alone. Shana, they're just being kids, ignore them and it will stop being fun to bug you." Shana just crossed her arms and plopped down into the arm chair in a huff.

"Fine. But those brats better stay out of my stuff."

"Uncle El! She called us brats!" The younger boy whined.

"Guys enough." He gestured at Olivia. "We have company. Besides, I get enough of this stuff from my four kids, I'm not here to gain three more." He ruffled their hair.

"Hi, I'm Shana." The girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." She smiled.

"I'm Cody, I'm eight, and that's Connor, he's ten," the younger boy piped up. "Are you Uncle Elliot's girlfriend?"

Olivia could have sworn Elliot blushed, but didn't have a chance to comment.

"Cody! You're not supposed to ask questions like that." Shana exclaimed. "It's rude!" She scolded him just as Karen and Carol returned with their drinks.

"Mommy Shana yelled at me!" Cody whined to Karen, running over to her.

"He asked if Olivia was Uncle El's girlfriend Mom." Shana said by way of explanation.

Karen laughed. "Sorry guys," she apologized to Olivia and Elliot. "Olivia is Elliot's partner at work boys." She explained.

"Oh." Cody said thoughtfully, then grabbed Connor's sleeve, "Let's go play." Both boys ran outside and Shana disappeared down the hallway.

"Still think my family's great?" He asked under his breath. She just rolled her eyes, and he laughed. Carol and Karen both took seats in the armchair across from the couch where Elliot and Olivia sat.

"So Elliot, are you two planning to got the St. Andrew's reunion tonight? I ran into that nice Anderson boy you used to be friends with. He said a lot of your class had RSVP ed." Carol asked.

"Yeah that's the plan at least." He smiled at Olivia.

"Well that's wonderful," Carol beamed. "I assume you two will be staying for lunch then? I don't think the twins would stand for it if you left before then."

Elliot glanced at Olivia, and she spoke up. "We'd love to. We won't need to get back to the hotel until around four anyway, so that would be great."

Carol was about to respond when Laci and Emma came running back into the room. "Slow down girls," she reprimanded gently.

"Sorry Gramma." They replied in unison, before turning to their mother.

"Mommy, mommy,"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Please?"

"Yeah, please Mommy?" They asked excitedly.

Karen laid a gentle hand on each girl's shoulder to keep them from bouncing, before looking over their heads to her mother. "I don't see why not, but it's Gramma Carol's pool, maybe I'm not the one you should be asking..." She hinted, turning them to face their grandmother.

"Gramma, may we please go swimming?" Laci asked dutifully.

"Please? We'll be extra good, and only stay in the shallow end." Emma added.

"You girls are in luck, the heater's been on all week so it should be perfect. Of course you can swim." Carol smiled. "But make sure there's an adult out there with you, you know the rules." She warned as they raced back down the hall to change.

"I'll go with them," Karen said, standing, "who knows what could happen if Rick watched them." She laughed. The girls came back in, clad in swimsuits, a few minutes later, on their way to the backyard pool. Laci ran straight outside, but Emma stopped in front of Olivia.

"Miss 'Livia?" Emma asked, tugging on her jacket sleeve.

"Yes honey?" She asked, smiling down at the little girl.

"Will you come swimming wif me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Oh now honey, I don't think Olivia has a suit, and she might want to stay in here with Uncle El and Gramma." Karen said gently.

"It's okay Karen," Olivia said, and smiled at Emma. "Of course I'll come with you, you go on out and I'll be right there." Emma smiled happily and ran outside, and Olivia stood and turned, meeting Elliot's puzzled eyes and holding her hand out to him. "Can I have the keys?"

He dug them out of his pocket and handed them to her. "What do you need?"

"I need to get my swimsuit from my bag in the trunk." She said with a smile, and left the house. When Olivia had come back inside and gone down the hall to change, Elliot's mother turned to him with a smile.

"So how long have you two been going out?" She asked with a grin.

"Mom!" Elliot exclaimed. "She's my partner, we aren't going out."

"But you want to be," she said knowingly, and he looked away. "Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Mom, there are so many things working against us."

"Name some."

"Mom, come on." She just waited. "Ugh, okay, there's work, we'd get separated if anything happened between us-

"But you'd still have her, better end of the deal if you ask me" She interrupted.

He smiled a little, "And Cragen thinks of her as a daughter, he'd kill me if she ever got hurt."

"But you aren't going to hurt her. If you ever let yourself try, I'm sure this thing would work out for you guys, you're good together. And she feels the same way, if that was your third excuse."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a woman, its obvious. Besides, she came with you this weekend didn't she?" Carol pointed out.

"We're partners, she could have come just-" He started to reason, but cut himself off when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and looked up to see Olivia, standing there. In a swimsuit. A bikini. His jaw dropped before he could help it, and he heard his mother chuckle behind him. _Whoa_, he thought, _she looks, amazing_.

"Carol, do you happen to have an extra pool towel I could use?" She asked. "I was hoping to swim at the hotel, and thought I'd use theirs."

"Oh absolutely dear." She stood and hurried into the other room. "Close your mouth now Elliot." She said in an exaggerated whisper he was pretty sure Olivia heard, as she passed him, returning with an oversized towel. Olivia smiled and thanked her, and went outside to join Karen and the twins.

Soon the whole family ended up outside, and Rick and Elliot started up the barbeque. Throughout the afternoon, Elliot was captivated by the way Olivia seemed to fit perfectly, laughing and chatting with Carol and Karen, and playing with all the kids, especially Emma, who'd attached herself to Olivia. Seeing her in a swimsuit wasn't all that bad either. After eight years of seeing her in work clothes, the sight of Olivia in that bikini was almost more than he could handle. Her body was incredible, and he was amazed at how she carried herself, as comfortable and confident in the scraps of fabric that made up the suit as she was in her slacks and blouses.

When she'd come to sit beside him for lunch, he'd caught himself staring more than once, falling under her spell, just as his family seemingly had. They sat and talked for a lot of the afternoon, gradually getting closer as the day wore on, eventually ending up with Olivia leaning on Elliot's chest sitting on one of the deck chairs with Emma dozing on her lap.  
It was almost four when they'd reluctantly pulled themselves off the chair and made their goodbyes, promising another visit before they left to get ready for the reunion.

* * *

Please review!

I've got four more chapters already written, its just a matter of finding the time to type them up...so hopefully I'll update soon!


	3. Getting Ready

Here we go, another chapter already! LOL Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I really love hearing from everyone reading my stories!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, anyone recognizable belongs to Dick Wolf, not me, the broke almost college student. Again, if you want to see the dress Olivia wears go to the site for Windsor Fashions under Prom Dresses, but now its on page 2, titled Royal Blue Satin Halter Dress."

This chapter shows both of them getting ready for the reunion (hence the title). The things going on with them are all happening at the same time, just from different points of view, which will come together at the end. Hopefully I didn't just confuse you more than you already were...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3---Getting Ready

Olivia's nerves were beginning to get the best of her as she started to get ready. She was knocking things over as she moved around the room, and she'd dropped her hairbrush and make up case more times than she could count. Se decided to try a bubble bath to calm her nerves, instead of showering the chlorine off, since she had time, and didn't want to make Elliot regret inviting her. She rumaged through her bag before gasping excitedly and pulling out her favorite vanilla scented bubble bath that Casey must have thrown in with her things. _I'll have to remember to thank her for that._

Soon she was settling into the bubbles with a sigh. She hadn't taken a bubble bath in years, since she'd started at SVU, and man did it feel good. She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes and let herself relax.

Thoughts of her day and Elliot immediatly cae to the surface. Soemthing had changed between them today. At some point they had blurred the line between their friendship and something more, so much so that it seemed almost nonexistant now. She was comfortable with him, she always had been, that's why they worked so well together, but today, sitting with him on that deck chair just felt so right. When Emma had fallen asleep on her lap, she'd actually pretended to fall asleep as well, and rested her head on his chest. She'd laid there listening to his heart, just enjoying the opportunity to relax, and be that close to him. She wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but he'd begun stroking her arm while they laid there, eliciting chills from her. She'd allowed herself to think about what it might be like for them to be more than just friends.

She had a good idea that he might feel the same way about her. The look on his face when she'd come out in that bikini was priceless, she'd have to thank Casey for making her pack it later. She'd enjoyed his initial shock, but as the day continued, she'd felt him watching her, his eyes making her melt. Olivia knew that what ever happened tonight would change everything between them, "for better or for worse" as the cliche goes.

When the water cooled and the bubbles began dissipating, Olivia climbed out of the bath and dried off, smoothing her vanilla lotion on her arms and legs. She went into the bedroom and slipped on her stalkings, glad she'd let Casey talk her into wearing a garter belt and thigh highs instead of struggling with the regular nylons she hates. Then she plugged in her curling iron while she moved around her room in her robe, gathering things she'd need and tucking away those she didn't.She tried to keep her make up understated, going for a more natural look, and finished her hair, creating simple curls that framed her face and fell softly on her shoulders.

It was twenty til six and she was right on time. She put on her panties and strapless bra and took her dress from its hanger. Slipping out of her robe, she stepped into the satin material and zipped it up, thankful for the side zipper. Standing in front of the mirror, she laced the back and slipped the halter over her head, and stepped back. The dress flattered her in every way. The halter neck exposed her shoulders and the low neckline showed just the right amount of clevage without being tasteless. The open back, which dipped low, stopping at the small of her back showed off her scuplted back, the laces keeping the amount of exposed skin from seeming scandalous. The length was elegant, but still enabled her to show off a little leg. She stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip into the strappy four inch heels, dyed a beautiful royal blue t match her dress, which flattered her skin tone perfectly. She added a teardrop diamond necklace and matching earrings and touched up her lipstick.

She was ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elliot had dropped Olivia off at the hotel a little before four thirty, he wasn't sure what to do. He was a guy, so he figured he'd only need a half an hour or so to get ready for tonight before 'picking Olivia up', but that left him with a little under an hour of downtime. He wandered over to his bed and stretched out, remembering the events of the day.

He too had felt them cross the line earlier in the day. Maybe it was being away from New York, but being with Liv like this, it just felt right. When she'd come into the room in that bikini, he'd had a hard time tearing his eyes away, and was surprised by the intensity of his reaction to her. He hadn't really realized he'd felt that way about her. She'd always been 'Liv, the one who could and would kick his ass if he got out of line, but could calm a skittish victim with her soothing voice and caring nature. But now, now he could feel himself falling for her, something he was sure could be dangerous.

If she didn't feel the same, he might make a fool out of himself, like Cassidy, or make them both miserable. If she did, well that presented a whole other set of problems, like IAB and their partnership. Add that to the fact that Cragen was protective as hell of her, and her track record with men, and it wasn't all that encouraging. But despite all that they had going against them, Elliot couldn't shake the feeling, the need to act on this new possiblity, to see if she even felt the same way. Elliot jumped up from the bed and grabbed the keys to his car. He had an idea, a plan.

It was 5:15 when he pulled back into the hotel parking lot, and returned to his room, smiling and humming a song he'd heard on the radio, and carrying a plastic bag. He showered and dressed quickly. He wore his black tux, something he hadn't worn since Maureen's high school senior father daughter dance. He splashed on a small amount of cologne and pinned on the boutinerre he'd just purchased, with the royal blue ribbon he knew matched the color of Olivia's dress perfectly. He'd caught a glimpse of it when he'd carried it into the hotel room for her.

He looked out his window at exactly six o'clock and smiled. Right on time, he thought, and straightened his clothes before picking up the bouquet and corsage he'd chosen for Olivia. The bouquet was of lilies, which he knew were Olivia's favorite flowers, and the corsage was of small white roses and baby's breath, dusted with silver glitter and held together with a ribbon of the same color as Elliot's and sprinkled with rhinestones.

Stepping into the hallway, he rapped lightly on her door. It opened almost immediatly, and the view in front of him took his breath away. She was stunning. That peek at her dress earlier simply did not do it justice.

"Wow, you look, incredible." He said appreciativly.

"Thanks," she said, almost shyly.

"These are for you." He handed her the bouquet, "and this is for you too. It can be a wrist or a pin, or you don't even have to wear it if-" He began to explain.

"I love it." She smiled at his nervousness and set the bouquet on the table so she could slip the corsage onto her wrist. "It matches perfectly. Good job Stabler." She grinned.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and she nodded, grabbing a small clutch purse that matched her dress before stepping out into the hallway. When they stepped outside the lobby she gasped. Right in front of them was a black stretch limo, and the driver was standing next to the open door, smiling at them. She looked over at Elliot in amazement to find him smiling too.

"You-you planned this?" She asked, looking between him and the limo and back again.

"While you were getting ready," he said with a grin, pleased that she was pleased. "Let's go, our ride's waiting." He took her arm and led her to the limo. Shen they were settled inside and on the road, Olivia turned to him with a smile.

"This is pretty incredible El, I never expected any of this." She said softly.

Only the best, he thought. Out lout he said, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Please review!

Next chapter will be the reunion...it will also contain some R rated material, though it will be contained to the last part of the story, and will be noted with a divider and a warning. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Reunion

Okay, here is the part where I apologize profusely and beg you to forgive me for not updating in so long. I got a review begging me not to abandon this story, and it made me realize I hadn't explained my situation to you all, like I had the Gilmore Girls readers. I was in a show at my school, which took up all my free time for a couple of months, so I was unable to even get on my computer, let alone type up a new chapter. I sincerely apologize for leaving everybody in the dark here...but good news! I'm on spring break now, and I've got ten more chapters written, so it's just a matter of how fast and often I can type them up. I hope to get most of them up by the end of the break, but it remains to be seen if I'll be able to do it.

This is the chapter I was warning you about. It contains the reunion itself, but there is also some R rated material included at the end. I'll place a divider of sorts there and warn you when it comes up, so if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff, don't read past that line. The material will end the chapter, so you can just move on to the next chapter if you choose not to read that section, and you won't really miss anything important (plot wise anyway.) Oh and I apologize if the first few lines seem familiar, I think I read them in another fanfiction. I like them so much that I put them in here, but I can't remember whose story it was. So if this is something out of your fiction, I apologize for borrowing them without asking you...if you have an issue with it, let me know and I'll change it.

Here we go...

* * *

Chapter 4----The Reunion

The limo pulled up to the hotel where the reunion was being held, and when the driver opened the door, Elliot climbed out, turning to offer his hand to Olivia.

"I can get out of a car just as easily in four inch heels as I can in my work shoes" She said dryly. "Can kick you ass just as easily too." She added as she accepted his hand and stepped out of the car.

"It's that dress that would cause a problem." He added good naturedly, as he extended his arm. She smiled at him and slipped her arm elegantly through his, and they made their way inside. "Did I tell you how amazing you look?" He said softly as they entered the room. She blushed and turned to look at him, eyes wide, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my God! Elliot Stabler, as I live and breathe!" The squeal came from a small blonde woman who was quickly making her way through the crowd towards them. Elliot winced and grasped Olivia's hand in his, replacing his smile just as she reached them.

"Hello Ally."

"Look at you! You look amazing, you certainly turned out well." She said flirtatiously.

"Ally, I'd like you to meet Olivia." Elliot said quickly, pulling Olivia to his side with a smile.

Olivia extended her hand with a smile, and had to fight the urge to laugh when the other woman's face dropped. "Nice to meet you, Ally was it?"

Ally shook her hand with a nod. "Nice to meet you too." She forced out politely. "Oh look there's Christina Trent!" She exclaimed and ran off.

The minute she left Olivia burst into giggles. Soon she was laughing so hard she had leaned her forehead on Elliot's chest, and her laughter was rubbing off on him. "As I live and breathe!" She mimicked and burst into a fresh batch of giggles. When they both got control of their laughter Elliot took her hand.

"Come on, lets get our table and we can make the rounds." He led her over to the table marked with his name card and they put their things down. Elliot looked around and grinned.

"What?" She asked when she saw him smile.

"Just spotted a couple of my old buddies. Come on, I'll introduce you." They made their way through the crowd to a group of men who were standing near the bar, laughing and chatting. "Mike, Derek!" He called and the group turned.

"Elliot man, you made it!" One of the men exclaimed.

"You bet I did. Could miss the chance to see how old you all have gotten." He teased as they slapped each other on the back.

"Hey if we're old, so are you." Another put in, shaking hands with Elliot.

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Elliot laughed. "Man it's good to see you guys. It's been way to long."

"No kidding, you didn't make it to the fifteen year did you?

"Nope, we were in the middle of a case that weekend I think." He turned to see Olivia hanging slightly back. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up to join him. "Speaking of which, guys this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Mike Hart, Derek Anderson, Brian Taylor, and Jason Aldrich."

"Nice to meet all of you." She smiled, and relaxed next to Elliot as he and his friends caught up.

As the night continued, Elliot and Olivia seemed to get closer and closer. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two that tonight was different. Elliot made his rounds through the room with her on his arm, catching up with more old friends, and, she noticed, introducing her simply as Olivia, without rushing to add that they worked together. While Elliot was talking with another group of his buddies, one of their wives asked her how long the two of them had been dating, and was surprised when Olivia explained that they weren't actually together.

"Yet," the woman had assured her. "You will be soon, I'm sure. He only has eyes for you." She observed and both women looked up to find Elliot watching her with a smile.

Olivia blushed, surprised by her own reaction and the flutter of hope she felt that this stranger's words could be true, and thanked God when Elliot and Pete, the woman's husband, returned.

They danced quite a few times that night as well. Each time Olivia was struck by how perfectly they fit together when he held her, closer than ever before, one arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on the bare skin exposed at the small of her back, the other holding her hand in his, close between them. She could feel the heat of his palm on her skin, and felt as if it were searing through her as he pressed her close to his body.

At one moment, towards the end of the evening, their dancing slowed, until they were standing motionless on the dance floor, simply holding each other as the music and other dancers continued around them. Olivia looked up and met his eyes, finding the same questioning but hopeful feeling she felt, written across his face. For a fraction of a second they searched each other's face, looking for something neither was sure of. No one could tell you who moved first, but their lips met quickly in a tentative but exploring kiss. Olivia pulled away first, a few seconds later, and rested her forehead on his chest, catching her breath. Both were silent for a few minutes before Elliot tucked his finger under her chin and tipped her face to look at him.

"Olivia." He whispered huskily, the rawness in his voice eliciting shivers as she met his eyes. "God Olivia." He whispered again, before crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss deepened almost instantly, Olivia's mouth opening under his, as he deepened the kiss. She moaned and he swallowed the sound as she pressed herself closer to him. It took all the strength he possessed to break the kiss and pull away, reminding himself that they were still standing in the middle of the dance floor.

He groaned and Olivia looked up at him with questioning eyes, her lips still moist. He looked around the room before taking her hand, pulling her back to their table, where he handed her her purse.

"Let's go." He said, in that voice again, and she nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak, and followed him outside where their limo waited to take them back to the hotel.

The moment they were safe inside the limo, with the privacy divider up, their lips were on each others. Olivia was practically on Elliot's lap, and his hands were everywhere, caressing every inch of skin he could reach through her dress. They pulled themselves together quickly when the limo stopped, and as soon as the driver was suitably tipped, Elliot had grasped her hand and gently pulled her into the lobby and towards the elevator, where they continued what they'd started in the limo. When they arrived on their floor, they quickly made their way down the hall until they arrived at their rooms.

"Stay with me?" Elliot asked, his voice laced with desire. "Stay with me tonight Liv."

Breathing heavily, Olivia searched his face, finding the same need and desire written across it as she felt. Racking her brain, she couldn't come up with a single one of her excuses not to, so she said the only thin she could. "Yes," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him, as he struggled to unlock the door to his room.

When he succeeded in unlocking and opening his door, something he found extremely difficult to do when Olivia was pressed up against him in that dress, trailing little kisses from his mouth to his ear and back down his chin, they stumbled into the room, slamming the door behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R RATED MATERIAL BELOW

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way across the room until they stood by the side of the bed. Olivia backed up until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and he stood in front of her. Slowly he pressed little kisses down her jawline to her neck, as he reached to untie the halter of her dress. The satin material slipped easily from her body, pooling in a sea of blue at her feet, and leaving her in a strapless bra, her thong, and stockings. Elliot drew in a sharp breath as her body was exposed to him, letting out a whispered curse when he saw what held her stockings in place.

"Jesus Christ Liv. A garter belt?" He asked roughly, his arousal evident.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, sounding slightly worried.

"No, God no, I just- never figured you for one to wear a garter belt." He said, as he trailed his finger along the top of the lace that held it up, making her shiver in anticipation.

"I don't like nylons." She said simply, and reached to remove it, only to be stopped by Elliot's hand covering hers.

"Leave it. It's sexy as hell." He practically growled as he kissed her deeply, pressing her back onto the bed before shedding his own clothes and joining her. He lay beside her on the bed and undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. Olivia tried to cover herself in the pale lamplight illuminating the room, but Elliot stopped her, holding her hands away. "Don't." He ordered, "You're beautiful." He kissed his way down her throat as he caressed her breasts, and she gasped and arched toward him when he took one in his mouth.

She was in heaven. She had to be, it was the only explanation for the amazing sensations coursing through her body as Elliot covered her with his mouth, trailing wet kisses from her breasts downward, stopping to swirl his tongue in her belly button, a place she didn't even know could be erogenous, before continuing his path downward. He pushed her silk panties aside, making her gasp as the material pressed against her heated and aroused skin. He stroked her with his fingers, and had her writhing beneath him quickly, but backed off before she could reach fulfillment. As she tried to catch her breath, he slipped her panties off, flinging them behind him somewhere, before pressing his lips to her, alternating sucking that little nub of arousal and plunging his tongue into her in deep strokes. She grasped his head in her hands, gasping out his name, alternating with God's. She couldn't believe how he was making her feel, how quickly he had her building towards her orgasm. He was torturing her though, pushing her to the edge before backing off, over and over again until she gasped.

"Elliot please!"

This time he complied, slipping first one finger, and then another into her, and sucked her clit into his mouth, gently biting down. She went hurtling over the edge, and she screamed as her orgasm exploded through her, coursing over her body as his fingers continued to move inside her. Now he positioned himself between her legs, her fingers keeping her on the brink of another orgasm, not allowing her to come down too far from the first. He hesitated though, and she opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds in the haze of her arousal to comprehend what he was trying to ask her. She nodded and whispered "I'm on the Pill," and he nodded. He pressed his lips to hers as he plunged into her in one swift motion. She gasped as he entered her and dug her fingernails into his back. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, and he began to move. She met him thrust for thrust and soon she was plummeting over the edge again, taking him with here this time, as they came together. Elliot collapsed next to her. After a few minutes he gathered her into his arms and pulled the blankets over them. Olivia snuggled into his embrace and sighed contentedly. Elliot just pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before they both drifted off into a sated sleep.

* * *

Yay! Reviews please! 


	5. The Aftermath

Since you all asked so nicely, and I'm feeling especially generous today (tomorrow is Easter after all), you get another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 --- The Aftermath

Olivia woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a heavy weight around her middle. When the weight moved, she grudgingly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to get her bearings, and remember where she was, but when she did, the memory of her amazing night with Elliot came rushing back. _Oh my God El! _She thought. She shifted under his arm until she was lying on her back, with his arm draped across her stomach. She held her breath when he sighed and moved in his sleep, releasing it when he didn't wake up. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet, so she carefully slipped out from under his arm and made her way to the bathroom, picking up her bra and panties. She put them on and wrapped herself in the robe hanging on the bathroom door before looking in the mirror.

She sighed as she examined herself. Her hair was a mess, and she had what looked like the beginnings of a hickey above her left breast. _I slept with Elliot. Hell, we did more than just sleep, I had mind blowing sex with Elliot! _She groaned out loud, and then peeked out of the bathroom door to make sure she hadn't woken him up. She tiptoed over to the night stand and left a note, before grabbing her purse and dress and slipping quietly out of his room and letting herself into her own. She dropped her dress over the desk chair and sank down onto the edge of the bed, burying her head in her hands. _What have we done? _She thought miserably. _I slept with Elliot. What are we going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen, we're partners for Christ's sake! _Her mind was racing. _What's supposed to happen when we go home? Do we forget it ever happened? Do I want to forget? Can I?_

_------------_

Elliot woke up about a half hour later and reached for Olivia. His eyes flew open when his hand encountered nothing but sheets.

"Olivia?" He called quietly, climbing out of the bed to check the bathroom, only to find it empty. When he came out he noticed her clothes and purse were missing._ No._ He thought,_ Please tell me she didn't run. _His heart sank. Olivia had a pretty nasty track record of sleeping with someone and then either running or pushing them away. _Please no. _He almost ran next door to make sure she hadn't left when he saw a small piece of note pater on the ground by the bed. He picked it up and read quickly:

_El-_

_Went back to my room to get_

_us some Advil, and pack up._

_Check out's at eleven!_

_-Liv_

He sighed in some relief, before checking the time and panicking again. No wonder she'd left, it was 10:45! He quickly made his way around the room, gathering and packing his things, and went next door to her room shortly before eleven. When there was no answer at her door, he rushed downstairs and found her standing next to the front desk with her bags around her feet and bottles of water and Advil in her hands. She smiled and handed him the water, but turned her head when he leaned in to kiss her, so that his lips fell on her cheek.

"Let's go get checked out." She said softly, and quickly made her way to the desk, leaving him staring after her in stunned silence.

They checked out easily and loaded their things into the car. After they stopped to fill up on gas, Olivia settled into the passenger seat with her sunglasses on and her eyes closed. She slept the entire car ride home. They made it back to New York quickly, and Elliot had to wake her up when they arrived at her apartment.

"You got plans for the rest of the day?" He asked hopefully, as he helped her carry her bags upstairs.

"Hmm? Oh yeah- Casey and I are gonna meet up for dinner I think." She said distractedly.

"Oh, okay- well. See you tomorrow I guess." He said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, tomorrow." She smiled weakly, and shut the door as he walked down the hall. Mechanically, she hung up her dress and unpacked her bags. Then she pulled an afghan down from her hall closet and curled up on the couch, covering her legs with the blanket and turning on the TV. A few hours later, her cell phone rang.

"Benson." She answered automatically.

"Hey Liv, its Casey."

"Oh hey Case, what's up?" She clicked off the television and settled back into the cushions.

"Well apparently, we're doing dinner." She said, slightly amused.

"What?"

"Well that's the impression Elliot was under-"

"What? When did you talk to Elliot?"

"A few minutes ago. I was wondering when you two were getting back, and you weren't answering your phone. Imagine my surprise when I found out you'd been back all afternoon, and we were planning to do dinner."

"Oh, sorry. I just- I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind." Olivia explained.

"So, what happened? How'd it go?" Casey asked.

Olivia sighed and fiddled with the edges of her blanket. "I don't really want to talk about it now, Case."

"Fine. But I want details later okay?" She said, misunderstanding her reluctance to talk.

"Sure Case." Olivia sighed again.

"Okay, well I've got to go, I'm due back in court for a few minutes. Call me, or I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, bye Casey." After she hung up, Olivia went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before setting back onto the couch for a long, restless evening.

* * *

That ones a little shorter...but review anyway! 


	6. A Baby?

Alrighty well, here's another chapter for ya. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all you suggestions and comments on what Olivia should do, but I've got a plan, I promise. Ideas are always welcomethough, I might figure out a way to incorporate them into the story if I really like them!

Oh and someone commented on Elliot's friends not mentioning Kathy at the reunion...I had originally written that chapter completely differently, but in an accident you probably wouldn't believe, the paper got wet and the pen ran, destroying the whole first half. When I rewrote the chapter, I didn't spend as much time on it, and left that part out. My excuse is that his friends all know about the divorce and tactfully avoid the subject...lol. If I ever have the time, or the desire, I may fix that and add to the chapter, but until then, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Thanks for the comment though, I appreciate any constructive criticism any of you have to offer...

And now, on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 6 --- A Baby?

The next day both detectives were avoiding each other. Elliot was hurt and upset to find that Olivia had lied to him about her plans. He was worried that she might regret being with him. He still wanted her, but, because he didn't want to end up like Cassidy, he would ignore it until she said something. They made it through the day pretty uneventfully, spending a lot of time on paperwork and reports. They'd had only a couple of calls, nothing too exciting, which Munch and Fin had caught.

Olivia was finishing up a report at her desk, and Elliot was getting ready to leave around nine, when Cragen came out of his office.

"Benson? Stabler?" Both detectives looked up questioningly. "I need you to pick up one more case before you go home. Apartment complex on the corner of Vine and 15th."

"No problem Cap." Elliot said, and tossed Olivia her coat before grabbing his keys and leaving, with her right behind him.

The car ride there was silent, but when he put the car park, Elliot gently grabbed Olivia's wrist to keep her from leaving the car.

"El.." She warned weakly, not meeting his eyes.

"We have to talk Liv."

"I know, I know, just- not here. Not now." She sighed.

"When we're done here." He stated, and when she reluctantly nodded, he released her hand and they climbed from the car.

"Detectives." A young officer called from the doorway of the building.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked as the two followed him up the stairs.

"A young Asian woman, mid-thirties. Neighbor called the police when she knocked on the door and heard the victim moaning." The officer led them into the apartment suite, where paramedics were working on the young woman lying on the ground.

"How's she doing?" Olivia asked the responding officer.

"She's in pretty bad shape, to be honest. Perp beat her into submission and raped her. When he was done he gave her a good whack in the back of the head with the base of that lamp over there to knock her out."

"Do we know how he got in?"

"There's no sign of forced entry, but we're dusting for prints. Our guess is either the window was open and he climbed in, or she let him in through the front door. We already dusted the lamp, but he must have worn gloves, there's nothing on it. Officers Miller and Flores are checking the rest of the apartment, we'll let you know if we find anything."

"Okay thanks." Elliot dismissed the younger officer. Faint calls of _Clear_, came from the other rooms of the suite, while Elliot and Olivia looked around the main room.

"Uh, detectives?" They turned to see the officer identified as Flores in the hallway. "One of you should take a look at this."

"I'll go." Olivia stood and followed Flores down the hall, her hand on the base of her gun.

"You won't need it." The officer said, stopping in front of an open door. She looked at him questioningly, but he just tilted his head towards the room. She shook her head and entered the room, gasping as she looked around. It was a nursery. A crib, changing table, and rocking chair furnished the room, all in various shades of blue. A mobile hung over the crib, and the name _Spencer_ was spelled out in blue wood letters on the wall above the changing table.

"Oh God." She said under her breath, and turned to the officer standing in the doorway. "Where is he?"

The officer shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the baby began whimpering. Olivia rushed over to the crib and leaned over the rail, meeting the big brown eyes of an adorable baby boy. Her eyes softened as he stopped and peered up at the new face.

"Well hello there handsome." She said softly as she lifted him from the bed and settled him against her shoulder. She smiled at him again before raising her eyes to Officer Flores. "He doesn't seem to be hurt. I don't think the perp knew he was here." She looked back down to find his wide eyes following her. "Hey there little guy. You must be Spencer." She said conversationally, while she bounced him around the room to make him smile. "Do you have kids Officer Flores?" She asked, still looking at the baby.

"Uh yeah...why?"

"We're gonna have to take him back to the precinct for a little while, but I'm not entirely sure what he'll need. Do you think you can throw together a diaper bag for me?" She turned to him.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She said, making her way to the door. "Oh and if you can find a baby book in here somewhere that would be great. We need to see if we can get Mom and Dad's names and maybe a birthday for him."

"No problem."

"Took you long enough Liv." Elliot commented, without looking up from the scattered mail he'd been sorting through, as he heard her enter the room. When she didn't respond, he chuckled. "You in your own little- whoa." His eyes widened as he looked up to see his partner beside him, holding the infant. He stood up slowly and examined the little bundle in Olivia's arms. He pulled the soft blue blanket away from the baby's head and ran a finger down his cheek, chuckling when he turned and opened his mouth, trying to capture Elliot's finger. "Her son." He said, more of a statement than a question, as he let the baby chew on the tip of his finger. "He okay?"

"He's fine. Perp probably didn't know he was here."

Elliot nodded, almost to himself. "We should get him back to the station. See what Cragen wants to do." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving the baby, who had lost interest in Elliot's finger, and was pulling at Olivia's blouse, trying to get it into his mouth instead.

"Detective Benson." They both turned to the officer. "Got the bag ready. You might want to check the fridge or the cupboard for some formula for him though.

"Great, thanks." She said and took the diaper bag from him, as Elliot went to the kitchen. In the fridge he found three premade bottles and some powder formula in the pantry, and brought them back to Olivia, making room for them in the bag.

"You were right about the book too." He said, handing her a lacy blue photo album.

"Oh, perfect." She said, taking the book and sitting on the couch. She settled the baby on her lap as Elliot and Officer Flores joined her, opening the book. "So what do we have?"

"You are holding nine month old Spencer Michael Carrington, son of Mariko and Michael Carrington. Mariko is our victim, and here, a family portrait. That's Michael there."

"Okay great, thank you."

"No problem." The officer smiled and said goodbye as she and Elliot gathered the baby's things and left the apartment. They made it to the squad car before Olivia stopped short.

"We don't have a baby seat."

Elliot paused and looked from Olivia and the baby to the squad car and back. "I'll drive. You can hold him on your lap in the back seat." He said, and held the door open for her. She handed him the baby and got into the car, getting the things situated before turning and taking him back. She settled him securely on her lap and buckled the seat belt around them. "You good?" He asked before closing the door. She nodded and he closed the door, climbing into the driver's seat. They'd been driving for a few minutes when Olivia looked up from the baby with a confused look.

"Hey El? Station's the other way."

"Yeah, I know. We're going to the hospital." He said, matter of factly.

"Why?"

"I figured we'd kill three birds with one trip."

Olivia stifled a laugh. "El, I think the expression is to "kill two birds with one stone." She laughed. "Anyway, what birds are we killing anyway?"

"Well, we need to check up on our vic, we can get Spencer checked out, and hospitals have baby seats. I'm sure they'd let us borrow one." He explained.

"Oh, as convoluted as the original thought was, sounds good." She teased. They pulled up to the hospital and Elliot came around to open the door for her and the baby. He grabbed the diaper bag and followed her into the hospital.

"Detective Stabler, Detective Benson, how are you?" Dr. Joanna Hart greeted them as they entered. When she saw the baby, she quickly came around the front of the desk. "And who do we have here? Well hello there little guy!" She cooed as Spencer giggled, then yawned.

"We found him at a crime scene. His mom was just brought in about a half hour ago. Mariko Carrington. We found him after the bus left, so we figured he should get checked out before we decide what happens next." Olivia explained.

"Of course, lets get him set up in an exam room and I'll fill you in on your victim's condition. Follow me." The two detectives followed her down the hall and into a private exam room. Olivia reluctantly released the baby to her, and she settled him onto the bed.

"So how is Mrs. Carrington doing Dr. Hart?" Elliot asked.

"Well, the medics said she lost consciousness multiple times on the ride over, but she was awake when they got here, kept calling for Spencer...this him?" Olivia nodded and she went on. "He beat her up pretty badly, but the head injury's the worst of it. We stitched her up, but we won't know if it caused any permanent damage until the swelling goes down and she wakes up. Her preliminary scans looked okay though, I'll let you know when she wakes up. We ran a rape kit and she was definitely raped. There was bruising and tearing at her vaginal entrance, but your perp was smart, used a condom. We found traces of spermicide. There, all done." She handed Spencer back to Olivia.

"Thank you Doctor." Elliot said as Olivia bounced around the room, trying to calm the now fussy baby. "We'll need to try to talk to her when she wakes up, so you'll let us know?"

"Absolutely. And he's fine. Completely unharmed...and probably hungry." She observed as she watched Olivia trying to sooth him as his whimpers turned into cries. Elliot handed Olivia one of the bottles from the bag and chuckled when the baby started flailing and reaching for the bottle. "Well, you can feed him in here, I need to make my rounds." She excused herself from the room and was halfway down the hall when Elliot ran out after her.

"Joanna!" He called and she turned. "I almost forgot. Does the hospital have any infant carriers we can borrow for him?"

"Most of the ones we keep stocked are for newborns, but I can check and have a nurse bring you one."

"That would be great, thanks."

Twenty minutes later, Spencer was fed and dozing happily in the borrowed seat, when Olivia and Elliot pulled up in front of the station. She lifted him from the seat, careful not to wake him, and settled him in her arms. Elliot grabbed the diaper bag again and baby book before running up ahead of her to open the door. Fin and Munch were bent over a computer when the trio walked in.

"Glad you finally decided to join us in working on your ca- holy hell." Munch started to tease as he looked up, shocked to see Olivia standing in the squad room with a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Damn." Fin said under his breath, equally as shocked.

"A vic's kid. Mariko Carrington." Elliot said, before either detective could get a chance to tease. He walked over to the desk and opened the photo album. "Husband and father, Michael Carrington, we need to find him."

"I'm on it." Munch said, and stood, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Olivia and the baby before leaving the room.

"We also need someone to canvas the building, talk to neighbors. Obviously we didn't get that far." Elliot said dryly to Fin, who stood and grabbed his coat.

"Hey guys, are Sta-" Captain started to call, as he popped his head out of his open office door, his eyes widening at the sight of his two best detectives, one bent over a lacy photo album, the other sitting in a desk chair, trying to rock an infant in feetie pajamas. "Benson, Stabler, my office now. Bring the kid."

* * *

Okay now its your turn!

Did I scare you with the title? LOL Don't hate me too much!


	7. Middle of the Night Meltdown

This chapter continues where the last one left off. Glad you all enjoyed the chapters so far. Here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 7 --- Middle of the Night Meltdown

They were with Captain Cragen discussing, or rather, arguing about what to do with the baby. Cragen wanted to turn him over to the foster agency, but they were still trying to find the baby's father, and Olivia didn't want to hand him over. They were at a stalemate when there was a knock on the office door. It opened to reveal Munch standing there with a piece of paper, looking very pleased with himself.

"What?" Cragen asked with a sigh, running a hand over his head.

"Found him." Munch said with a grin, and gestured for them to follow him. When they did, he showed them what he had found. "Michael Carrington is on a business trip in Paris for Taylor International. He arrived three days ago, and was due to come back at the end of the week. His alibi checks out. We contacted the company there and they confirm it, they also gave us the number where we can reach him."

"Okay, so what do we have on our perp?"

"Not a lot yet." Fin replied. "Neighbors didn't hear anything, prints turned up nothing too. We're gonna have to wait until Mariko wakes up and hope she remembers something."

"Great." Cragen said dryly. "Okay, I'll go call the husband, we'll hold off on any decisions regarding the baby until after I talk to him."

Fin and Munch were making faces at the baby and subsequently making Olivia and Elliot crack up, when Cragen returned. He cleared his throat and they all looked up guiltily, trying to maintain straight faces, most failing miserably.

"He's catching the next flight home. He should be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon." He cleared his throat. "I explained the situation with Spencer, and he asked that we do not place his son in foster care." Olivia grinned. "There's no family in the area, so, Olivia, you'll take him home with you for tonight. We'll pick Michael up from the airport and get his statement before taking him to see his wife. Then he can pick up Spencer here. That sound satisfactory to everyone?" All four detectives nodded and Spencer sneezed, making everyone laugh before going their separate ways.

Elliot helped Olivia to her car with Spencer's things. "You sure you don't want help?" He asked as he secured the infant seat in the back of her car.

"I'm sure, but thanks." She said, as he moved away so she could strap Spencer into the seat. As she moved to climb into the driver's seat she caught his eye over the top of the car and sighed. "Come over tomorrow, after the baby has gone home. We'll talk then." He nodded silently, and she started the car.

By two thirty that morning, she wasn't so sure about her ability to handle the nine month old. Since she'd gotten him home, near midnight, he'd been fussing almost nonstop. He had slept for only about an hour, and had awoken crying and was now unconsolable. After her sleepless night the previous day, she was running on less than four hours of sleep, and getting dangerous close to breaking down. Standing in the middle of her apartment's living room in an oversized sleepshirt, she tried everything to calm the distraught child. She had already checked his diaper at least twice and offered him a bottle as many times when she became worried that there might be something else wrong.

Elliot was sound asleep when a buzzing from his nightstand woke him up. Reaching an arm out, he brushed the stand for the source, sitting up when he found his cell phone vibrating on the wooden surface.

"Stabler." He answered groggily, and struggled to clear his head as the sounds of a baby's cries filled his ear.

"El?" He could hear the exhaustion in her voice through the phone line.

"I'll be right there." He said as he stood from the bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt as he hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, he let himself into her apartment to see her bouncing the screaming baby around the room, talking to him and trying to calm him down, a hint of desperation evident in her voice. The baby's cries were actually slowing when she turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Oh El." She breathed in relief, unfortunatly making Spencer start crying again. Elliot watched as she looked from the screaming baby to him, and back again before bursting into tears. Wordlessly, he crossed the distance between them and lifted the baby from her arms, settling him against his shoulder before using his other arm to wrap around Olivia and pull her into him.

"Shh. It's okay, everything's okay." He murmered, rubbing her back to sooth her as he slowly made his way to the couch, pulling her to sit beside him. She curled into his side, trying to get her tears under control, and watched as he spoke in a low calm voice, slowly soothing Spencer. When she had herself under control, he turned to her with a gentle smile.

"You okay now?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I just couldn't get him to stop crying. I didn't know what else to do." She whispered, her voice still a little shaky.

"It's okay." He assured her. "Now let's see what we can do about getting this guy to sleep huh?" She nodded. "Can you hand me his diaper bag?" He asked and she got up, returning with the bag.

"I did everything I could think of. I checked his diaper, gave him a bottle." She handed him the bag, and he used one hand to search through the bag.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes nothing works, I know. Ah, here." He said, sounding pleased, as he pulled something that looked like a small pill bottle from the bag.

"What's that?" She asked, sitting back down beside him.

"They're teething tablets. We used them like the twins when they were teething. The chamomile calms them down and gets rid of the pain for a while. Since they're in his bag, I would assume this little guy is cutting a tooth or two." He explained, shaking a couple of the tiny tablets into his palm. "Let's see if this makes a difference, huh little buddy? Open wide." He said, as the baby eagerly opened his mouth, and Elliot placed a tablet in one side of his mouth, letting him gum it, and his finger, for a few minutes before doing the same to the other side. After a few more minutes, Spencer was gumming happily on Elliot's finger and dozing in his arms.

Olivia sat back against the couch cushions with a sigh, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. "Thanks El. I don't know what I would have done." She interrupted herself with a yawn.

"Not a problem. Babies can be a little overwhelming.

"Especially when you're already running on less than four hours of sleep." She said wryly.

"You couldn't sleep last night either." He observed absently, looking down to find Spencer sound asleep. Her eyes widened momentarily, but shehid her surprise quickly when he looked back up. "He's out. Where do you want me to put him?"

"The infant seat's fine." He stood up, but looked at her in confusion when he didn't see it. "Oh it's in my room," she added hastily, and he disappeared into the other room. He came back a few minutes later, to find her almost asleep on the couch. He kneeled next to her and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Liv? I'm gonna go. You should probably get in bed before you fall asleep out here. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmm?" She reluctantly opened her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I probably should." She stood up slowly, stretching a little as he made his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

He turned around mid-stride. "Home." He said simply.

"Oh no you don't mister." She shook her head. "It's after three in the morning. You can crash here, I don't need you falling asleep on the road and making me feel guilty. Besides, there's no telling when that little guy might wake up again. I might need reinforcements."

He smiled, then yawned. "Yeah, okay. I probably shouldn't drive. That couch is looking mighty inviting."

"Good." She smiled back. " I'll go grab you a pillow and some blankets."

"Nah, it's okay. I know where they are, I'll get them. You go to bed, you look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"Gee thanks." She yawned again. "Okay, see you in the morning," she laughed, and disappeared down the hall.

Elliot was asleep an hour later, when he heard the baby crying again. He roused himself and made his way to Olivia's room, her hushed voice reaching his ears, the sing-song tone making him smile.

"Hey little man, what's the matter?" She asked him, cuddling him into her and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are those teeth hurting y- oh!" She interrupted herself when she looked up to see Elliot in her doorway for the second time that night.

"He okay?" He asked, coming over to sit beside her.

"Yeah, I think so. Sorry he woke you up. I think the unfamiliar surroundings are throwing him for a bit of a loop."

"Probably." He said sympathetically. "Need any help?"

She looked down at Spencer who was almost asleep again. "I think we're good this time."

"Okay." He stood to leave.

"Hey El?" She caught his wrist and he turned around. "It's a big bed." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, no need for you to squeeze onto that couch." Accepting her explanation, he walked around the other side of the bed and slid under the covers next to her. Turning, she placed the sleeping baby between them before lying down, placing an arm under her head and one protectivly around Spencer and closing her eyes.

"Night Liv."

"Night El." She yawned, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! 


	8. Heaven Help Us

Okay, see here's the part where I apologize like a crazy person...although I'm not entirely sure how a crazy person would apologize except to say I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I can't believe I went so long between updates! In my defense though I've had less than no free time. But hey, good news, I graduated high school! Yay for me right? LOL no more early morning classes and crazy teachers with busy work! I am in heaven right now. Luckily for you guys, it also means I have a hell of a lot more free time now, and should be able to type up the next few chapters and get them posted relatively quickly. So here's the first in hopefully a lot of soon to come chapters...

* * *

Chapter 8 --- Heaven Help Us

When Olivia's alarm went off a few short hours later, she barely stirred. Elliot reached over and turned it off, figuring he'd allow her some more sleep after the sleepless night she'd had. He laid back down, and looked over towards her, meeting the big brown eyes of baby Spencer, alert and happy now.

"Hey there little man." Elliot whispered, scooping him up carefully, as not to wake up Olivia. "You're a happy guy now aren't you?" He smiled when the baby gurgled and reached his hands up to smack at his chin. He stood up slowly and left the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him, and carried the baby out into the living room. "What do you say we get you some breakfast, huh buddy?" Elliot laughed again when Spencer blew raspberries, and made his way into her kitchen, where he removed the last bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it up before settling his hip against the counter and giving him his bottle.

It was over an hour later when Olivia began to wake up. She stretched and her eyes fluttered open. She turned and felt her heart stop. Spencer was gone. She jumped out of the bed and flew into the main room of the apartment, her heart beating wildly. The sight that greeted her made her heart rush in a whole other way. There in her kitchen, looking perfectly at home, was Elliot, wearing sweatpants and nothing else, holding Spencer against his bare chest, standing in front of her stove, talking to the baby in a sing-song voice while he flipped pancakes. She must have sighed because he turned around, smiling warmly.

"Hey you're up. You sleep well?" He asked, turning back to the stove.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." She sighed again as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his back still to her.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? You're sighing, and when you came in here, you looked like you were about to have a heart attack."

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I just, uh, panicked a little when I woke up and Spencer was gone."

"Sorry, I just figured I'd bring him out here so you could get some extra sleep."

"Well thanks, I guess I needed- wait. _Extra_ sleep? How much extra?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well I turned your alarm off when it went off around 6:45, why?"

"I, well, we have to be at the station by eight! What time is it?"

"Uh, eight." He said, turning to check the microwave clock before turning back to meet her incredulous glare. "But I talked to Cragen. I explained you'd had a rough night and he said not to worry. Mr. Carrington's flight doesn't come in until later anyway, so we don't need to be in until at least nine. Sorry, I didn't mean to panic you."

"Oh, it's okay." She sat back and smiled, able to relax now.

"Pancakes are almost ready. Here you wanna take him so I can get them served up?"

"Sure," she stood up and joined him by the stove, holding her hands out for the baby. "Come here little guy." She said, and he leaned himself into her arms as she took him from Elliot. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me what you'd like to drink and I'll get those while you keep him occupied. He's already eaten, so he should be fine."

"Okay great." He raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Oh right, um orange juice should be fine. If there's any in the fridge."

Elliot poured their drinks and served up the pancakes before joining her at the table. They ate quietly and quickly, while Spencer played with a toy at their feet._ I could get used to this_. Olivia thought, then shook the thought away.

By 8:45 they were ready for work, and made their way down to Olivia's car, where Elliot fastened the infant seat in the back for her, before climbing into his own car to meet her at the station. When Olivia pulled up to the station, shortly after nine, Elliot was waiting to help her carry the baby's things in. Elliot had the diaper bag slung over one shoulder and carried the empty car seat, while Olivia settled Spencer on her hip, laughing and talking to him as they made their way inside. The bullpen was empty and quiet when they entered, so Elliot set the stuff by their desks and followed Olivia to Cragen's office where she knocked on the slightly opened door.

"Captain?" She asked, poking her head inside. He acknowledged her with a wave of his hand and he wrapped up his phone call as she and Elliot came inside and took their seats. When he hung up, he turned his attention back to them.

"Well, heard you had a rough night. Sorry bout that." He said with a smile.

"We were fine. Just took some getting used to, that's all." Olivia laughed. "So, where are we on the case."

Cragen sighed. "Mike Carrington is on his way. His flight arrives at noon, so I'll pick him up from the airport and take him to the hospital. Munch is trying to locate Mariko's family, but he isn't having much luck."

"What can we do?" Elliot asked.

"Not much at the moment. Fin talked to some of the neighbors last night. I'd like you to take a look at their stories and go back to the neighborhood with him this morning."

"What about me?" Olivia asked.

"I know you may not like it, but I'm gonna have to put you on desk duty for the rest of the morning. I need to have someone here with the baby, and you two seemed to have taken to each other."

"That's fine." She said, and stood. She and Elliot left the office, sitting at their respective desks and looking over the files that were already beginning to stack up.

Casey came into the station a little over an hour later, when Olivia was the only one still there, pouring over a file, absentmindedly bouncing Spencer on her knee. He had lost interest in the toy he had been chewing on, and was now entertaining himself by trying to grab the sheets of paper that spilled across Olivia's desk. Casey watched in amusement as Olivia gently shooed his hands away, soon giving up and leaning back in her chair, turning the baby around to face her.

"Hey trouble maker." She teased gently, laughing when he looked up at her with innocent eyes and patted her cheek with his pudgy hands. Casey walked up and sat down in Elliot's desk chair.

"Having fun?" Casey asked with a laugh, and smirked when Olivia jumped slightly, surprised by Casey's appearance.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." Casey said, raising her eyebrow.

"You are such a lawyer." Olivia teased, "This is Spencer. He's a victim's kid, I'm watching him until his father's plane gets in in an hour or so."

"Playing mommy are we?"

"Case, come on."

"Okay, fine," she relented, changing the subject slightly, "You getting any work done?"

"Not really," Olivia grinned. "Grabby little hands make it hard to do paperwork." They both laughed. "But his dad'll be here soon, so its okay." She added.

"You're not getting attached are you?" Casey warned.

"Maybe a little, but its hard not to. It's fine though."

"If you're sure." Casey said, her tone conveying her disbelief. "So, where is everybody." Casey asked, looking around the empty bullpen.

"El and Fin are talking to the victim's neighbors. Cragen's on his way to the airport to meet Mr. Carrington, and Munch has been in and out trying to find some of the victim's family."

"No luck yet?" Olivia shook her head. "Well let me know if I can be of any help."

"He might have to take you up on that. There is one way you can help me though."

"And what would that be?"

"Hold Spencer for awhile? I don't want to leave him in the seat for too long, it's a little small, and I haven't had a chance to get up and stretch. I'd like to get a cup of coffee, and maybe get a little work done too."

Casey laughed. "Say no more. I've got some spare time, hand the little angel over."

Olivia grinned as she stood and placed Spencer on Casey's lap. "You wouldn't be calling him an angel if you were the one who had him last night."

"It was that rough?"

"You have no idea. I eventually had to call Elliot to keep me from melting down completley." She said off handedly as she walked across the room to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

Casey hoisted the baby to her hip and followed her over, a playful smile lighting her face. "So Elliot came over to rescue you?" She teased.

"Come on Casey," Olivia blushed and took a sip of coffee to hide it.

"So did ya sleep with him this weekend." Casey asked, switching gears and making Olivia choke on her coffee.

"W-what?" She sputtered. "Casey I-"

"Don't want to talk about it?" Casey finished for her with a knowing smile.

"Well, yeah." Olivia said weakly.

"Too bad. Dish."

"You aren't going to let me get away without telling you are you?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

"Nope, so you might as well start talking now, while I've got this little guy distracting me."

In the time that followed, Olivia filled Casey in on most of the details of the weekend, from their time with his family to waking up in his arms the next morning.

"So what's the problem here?" Casey asked when she'd finished. "You two had a great romantic weekend together. I'm failing to see where this is a bad thing."

"We're partners Case."

"Wow, news flash." She said dryly. "So what. I know you guys, you could keep it out of the job if you wanted to."

"I guess," Olivia conceded, "but..."

"You're scared?" Olivia looked up, nodding slightly. "Why? This is Elliot we're talking about, he's not going to hurt you."

"Exactly." Olivia said softly, and sighed. "I really don't want to get into this here."

"Okay fine, I'll drop it for now. But at least think about it. He obviously cares about you on that level, why not give it a try." She pressed.

"Because a failure would ruin everything we've worked eight years for!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But what if it works? He could be the best thing that ever happened to you!" Casey shot back, only stopping when the baby in her arms started crying.

_He already is_. Olivia thought as she reached for Spencer and Casey silently handed him over. Munch walked in at that moment, effectively ending the conversation. He looked at them curiously, but noticing the tension in the air, declined to comment, for the sake of his own well being of course. After a few minutes Casey left quietly, with a small wave to Munch, while Olivia grabbed the diaper bag and headed in the opposite direction. When Elliot and Fin returned a half hour later they found Munch alone in the pen, sitting at his desk and arguing with someone on the phone. Both men gracelessly plopped into their desk chairs and waited for him to finish. When he forcefully hung up the phone, making them both jump, and practically growled, they stared at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Immigration." He said, by way of explanation, and they both nodded in understanding. "So what's up?"

"Not a whole lot. Nobody saw nothin'." Fin said with a wry laugh.

"Only helpful neighbor was the one who called 911 in the first place. And even she doesn't remember anything except hearing her last night." Elliot added.

"Wonderful." Came Munch's dry reply as he rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we'll get something off the husband."

"Speakin' of which, where's Liv and the baby?" Fin asked, looking around.

""Went that way, bout a half hour ago," Munch answered with a generic wave of his hand toward the hallway behind him. "She and Novak had a thing."

"A thing?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I could hear them arguing on my way up, but when I came in they shut up pretty quick. Could cut the tension with a knife. Casey left pretty quick after that and Liv took off with the kid in the opposite direction."

Elliot stood and grabbed his coat, heading down the hall, towards the door to the roof where he knew she'd be. Sure enough, she was sitting on a bench near the west wall, staring at the city below. Spencer, swaddled tightly in blankets, slept contentedly on her lap. She didn't look up when he closed the door behind him and approached them.

"He's asleep." She whispered, and he nodded in response, sitting quietly beside her and draping his coat over her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few moments, and he waited, letting her decide what she wanted to say. Finally she sighed.

"I'm scared, El." She said softly, so softly he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Scared Liv? Of what?" He asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She shuddered and turned to look at him, the tears in her eyes surprising him. "Liv?"

"Of this. Of us." She said, turning away from him again, shaking her head softly.

He was shocked. "Liv hon, look at me." He placed a finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "Livy, baby, I'm not going to hurt you."

She took a shuddering breath at the endearment, and smiled weakly. "I know."

"Then what's wrong." He asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

He exhaled. "Liv, you can't hurt me, I promise."

She shook her head, "I'm not good at this El. I fucking hurt everyone I care about, I'm not easy to be with."

Elliot chuckled in spite of himself and she turned to stare at him. "Honey, I'm still here aren't I? Eight years and I'm still around. I'm not going anywhere Liv." He lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As he released her she sighed.

"Oh El, I don't know."

"We can make it work Liv. We'll keep it out of the station. If you want this too, we can do it, I know we can."

"And if Cragen finds out?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'll deal with it. We'll make him see things our way. I promise." He assured her.

"I do want this, you...I need this to work." She said slowly.

He smiled. "We can take it as slow as you want. I want this to work too."

She nodded and smiled finally, pulling him to kiss her, and letting him envelope her in his arms. He grunted as Spencer stretched awake between them, delivering a small foot into his stomach, and Olivia giggled. Elliot lifted the baby from her lap into his arms, standing before offering Olivia his hand to pull her up and into his other arm. She placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before kissing Elliot again. _Happy family_. The thought floated into her head unbidden before she brushed it away.

"So we're really doing this?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep, we really are. Heaven help us." She smiled, and laughed as he pulled her closer to kiss her again.

"I like being able to do that." He grinned.

"Me too." She grinned back before grabbing the diaper bag as they left the roof.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll get the next updates up a lot faster I promise. Please review! 


	9. Chocolate Anniversary

See, told ya I'd get the next one up quicker. Of course, this one's a lot shorter, and a lot more fluffy.

Sorry **SVU-EO-LOVER**, while I admit it would be a nice idea, I've got other things planned for this couple. It'll be just as good I promise.

**FutureMrsStabler**, no I did not know that about Chris. My cousin's name is Karen so that's why I used it, but that's a pretty cool coincidence isn't it?

**COOLKJ92**, I dunno if this is ur penname, but I got your email, hope that helped...and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Chapter 9 --- Chocolate Anniversary

They had been dating for almost a month, and had managed to hide the relationship from everyone but Casey, whom Olivia had reconciled with quickly. The couple celebrated their one month anniversary the day they closed Mariko Carrington's case. Her brother, who had been living in Japan, had recently found out about her marriage to the American Michael Carrington, and had flown to the United States with a friend. The brother, Kengi Okuda, an old fashioned Japanese man, had been angry that she had "dishonored" their family by marrying someone who was not Japanese, and, in his words, "had punished her for this sin against our ancestors." Okuda had shown no remorse as he told the detectives exactly what happened. His trial was quick, and he was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Mariko and Michael repeatedly thanked Olivia and Elliot for caring for Spencer and promised to keep in touch. Mariko was handling the attack as well as could be expected. She couldn't remember much, thanks to the blow to the head she'd received, but she was struggling to feel secure in their home. Both detectives gave them their cards and told them to call if they ever needed anything.

Olivia returned to her desk after the trial that evening to find a bouquet of deep red roses and a stack of Hershey's bars tied together with a red ribbon sitting on her desk. She grinned as she read the card and pulled out her cell phone.

"I love them!" She exclaimed the minute he answered.

Elliot chuckled softly, "I'm glad," he said, glancing to his left where Fin sat in the driver's seat, eyeing him with curiosity. "And hello to you too."

"Sorry, hi. I absolutely love them. Happy anniversary babe."

"You too." He said softly, wincing inwardly and how cold it sounded.

She frowned slightly, then realization dawned on her face. "Fin next to you?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's okay. You can say everything you want tonight." She hinted with a smile, an don the other end of the phone he could feel himself blushing. "Seriously though El, the chocolates' are great. How'd you know?" She asked, biting into one of the bars.

"Uh, you forget that I've lived with six women over the course of my life time. Plus, I know you love chocolate."

"Well thanks. I can't wait to -" She cut herself off as Munch walked into the squadroom. "Hey I, uh, gotta go. What time will you be over?"

"Probably late. It's a stakeout so it could be any time really."

"Okay, then I'll see you later."

"Sure, bye babe."

"Bye."

After she said goodbye, he hung up his cell and turned, meeting Fin's grin. "What?"

"How long you and 'Livia been datin'?" He asked with a laugh.

"Wh-what?" Elliot stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me man. You and Liv, you're together." When Elliot kept his mouth shut, he rolled his eyes. "Come on Elliot. I'm a detective too remember? The two of you have been acting differently. Plus, I know that was her on the phone." Fin continued to make his case. "You were talkin' bout chocolate and I saw the stack on her desk before we left. Besides, you told her we're on a stakeout, which you wouldn't do with just any chick. Might as well confess man." He finished smuggly, taking a swig of his coffee.

Elliot sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "This doesn't leave the car." He stated and Fin nodded. "We've been dating for a month now." He said, unable to keep the small smile from his face.

"Man that's great. You two are good together."

"Thanks Fin."

"Sure. And I won't say a word to Cragen. Wouldn't want IAB to catch wind of this."

"Yeah, that's why we've been trying to keep it a private thing, ya know?"

"Definitely man. I understand."

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffees and staring out the window, watching for the suspect in one of the new cases. An open-and-shut case, they were just waiting for him to come home so they could arrest him. Suddenly Fin chuckled.

"You and Liv man. Munch owes me fifty bucks!"

-----------------------------------

It was almost midnight, as Olivia lay in bed, an open book on her chest, struggling to keep her eyes open. The radio played softly in the background as she tried to stay awake. She tried to read some more of her book, but gave up after a few more pages, letting her head drop forward as her eyes drifted closed.

A little while later, Elliot quietly let himself into her apartment. Hanging his coat and dropping his badge and gun beside hers, he slowly crept toward the bedroom, smiling to himself when he entered the room and took in the sight in front of him. Olivia was sitting up in bed, her book on her lap forgotten, and her glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her hair was pulled away from her face and she wore one of his shirts from the academy that was too big for her, one he'd left with her the week they'd started dating. The shirt had become her favorite thing to wear to bed, if she wore anything at all.

He turned off the stereo and made his way over, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He took the book off her lap, marked her page, and set it on her nightstand. After carefully removing her glasses and placing them on top of her book, he smoothed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sighed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"I was just resting my eyes." She said, her voice full of sleep.

"Sure ya were," He said with a grin. "Scoot down." He ordered gently, lifting the blankets to let her move so she was lying down instead of sitting against the headboard. He slipped out of his work clothes and slid in beside her in his boxers, wrapping his arms around her and spooning his body around hers.

"Mmm, how was the stakeout?" She asked softly as he nuzzled her neck.

She turned to look at him and he pressed a kiss to her lips before whispering, "Pointless. Go back to sleep, we can talk more in the morning."

"M'kay." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, quickly joining her.

* * *

Review! The next chapter's a hell of a lot longer, I promise!

Oh and I realize that Olivia doesn't wear glasses, but I figured its possible that she wears contacts and would have taken them out before bed and would need the glasses to read at that point. I thought they added to that scene, so I put them in.


	10. The One?

See, I'm crankin 'em out now! Here's another longer one for ya.

Sorry if this chapter seems a little cheesy...but I figure, once in a while we can all use a little good cheddar!

* * *

Chapter 10 ---- The One?

One week later, Olivia pulled up to Elliot's apartment building after work. He'd left first, and she was supposed to follow him, but she'd gotten held up finding a file for Munch, who still didn't know about the two of them. It was eleven thirty when Olivia finally got out of her car and made her way into the building and upstairs. She exited the elevator, preoccupied with finding her key, and almost missed the hooded figure standing in front of the door she was headed towards. Her hand drifted to her gun on her hip and she cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. The hooded figure jumped and whirled around, the hood slipping down to reveal a mass of long blond hair. "Kathleen?" Olivia asked with a relieved sigh, pressing a hand to her chest and dropping the other from her gun.

Kathleen hung her head. "Hi Olivia. What are you doing here so late?"

"I think that's my question kid." She answered, pocketing her keys and joining the teenager by the apartment door. "Is everything okay hon?" She asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder when she saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"N-nick and I broke up." Kathleen said softly, her voice shaking slightly with unshed tears.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Olivia wrapped her in a quick hug before retrieving her keys and unlocking the door. "Let's go inside and we can talk okay?"

Kathleen nodded and followed Olivia into the apartment.

"Hey there b-"

"Elliot," Olivia interrupted quickly. "Look who I found outside."

"Katie?" Elliot asked in surprise. "What are you doing her baby doll? Is everything okay?" He asked in concern, hurrying over to hug his daughter.

"Sort of. I was just gonna crash here for the night, if you don't mind." Kathleen said softly.

"Of course I don't mind honey. Does mom know you're here?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I told her I was hanging out with Jenny tonight, and that I'd come here after, since her house is closer to here."

"Okay then it's fine. I'll get you some blankets for the pull-out."

"Thanks daddy." Kathleen said softly as Elliot disappeared into the other room. Olivia shifted slightly where she stood off to the side.

"I'm just going to go then. I can talk to your dad later." Olivia said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." Kathleen turned, stopping her. "I still want to talk with you. I'd rather talk to you about it than daddy."

"Sure honey, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Elliot returned with some blankets and a pillow. "Here you go kiddo."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You need anything else? You wanna talk?"

"No it's okay. 'Livia and I are gonna stay out here and talk though."

"Okay baby." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her, shooting a questioning look over her head to Olivia who shrugged and shook her head. "Night Katie, you know where to find me if you need anything."

"I know, and thanks for letting me stay."

"You know you're always welcome her Katie-bear." He said tenderly, using his old childhood nickname fore her.

"I know." She smiled. "Now go, we can't have girl talk with you around." He laughed and obligingly left the room, closing his bedroom door behind him. Both women settled onto the couch and got comfortable. After a few moments of silence, Olivia cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Kathleen.

Kathleen took a deep breath. "I, uh. I kinda lied earlier, when I said Nick and I broke up."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"He-he broke up with me," she said softly, tears beginning to fall down her face. "B-because I wouldn't have s-sex with him." She buried her face in her hands, her tears falling faster.

"Oh honey." Olivia whispered, scooting closer and pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She held her and rubbed her back for a few minutes until her tears subsided.

"It just hurts so much Liv. I-I thought he loved me."

"I know honey, but it'll get better."

"I don't know. I really loved him."

"I know you did Katie, and it may not seem this way, but it will get better. You'll get over this boy, and there will be others."

"Uh-uh. I don't want to feel like this ever again. It sucks." She said vehemently.

Olivia chuckled. "Oh I know, believe me, I know. I've been there more times than I can count. But it'll all be worth it eventually."

"So every time I get a boyfriend it'll be like this? Doesn't seem like the greatest system if you ask me." Kathleen muttered as she shifted so she could lay down on the couch, her head on Olivia's lap.

"It won't be every time. Sometimes you'll be the one to break his heart, or it just won't work out. Yes there'll be times when you'll get your heart broken, but you'll pull yourself together and move on. Eventually you'll find the right one."

"Really?" Kathleen asked skeptically.

"Katie, this guy, if he can't accept you for who you are and who you want to be, he's not worth your tears. Someday, you will find the one who is, but he's the one who won't make you cry." Olivia answered sincerely.

"Do you really believe that? That there's a guy out there somewhere that makes all this worth it?"

Thinking of Elliot, Olivia smiled, "Yeah I do kid."

"Have you found him yet? Your 'one' I mean."

"I used to think I never would, but lately, I think I have." She said with a small smile.

"How do you know though? That he's really the one for you?"

"Oh honey, I don't think there's ever a hundred percent guarantee, people change throughout the years. But I think that when you do find that guy, you'll know it. He'll be the one you just can't live without. He'll accept you for who you are, and at the same time, help you grow to the person you want to be." A dreamy look settled across Olivia's face as she went on, running her hand through Kathleen's hair as she spoke. "He'll love you unconditionally, and he'll be able to express it, whether it be through flowers or a simple phone call or look across a room. He'll know when you need comforting and when to back off and let you be. You'll know you've found him, because when you're with him, it seems like everything's going to be okay, no matter how bad its been." She trailed off with a small smile, looking down at Kathleen who was watching her.

"I'm glad you found your guy." She said quietly.

"Me too Katie, and I'm sure you will too. Just remember you've got plenty of time. For now, focus on school and figuring out who you are and who you want to become. That way, the guy you find can complement you, rather than needing to complete you."

"Thanks Liv." Kathleen said on a yawn, letting her eyes drift closed as Olivia pulled the blankets around them both and settled a hand on her back before falling asleep herself.

-------------------

Hours later, around three in the morning, Elliot tiptoed out of his bedroom, throwing a jacket on over his jeans and T-shirt before donning his badge, holster and gun. He was surprised to see Olivia asleep on the couch with Kathleen. He crept over quietly and tapped Olivia's shoulder, pushing her hair out of her eyes as he crouched down beside her.

"Liv?" He whispered, he waited a moment when she stirred then called her name again. "Olivia?"

"Hmm...El?" She whispered sleepily.

"Hey." He whispered back with a smile. "I thought you were gonna go home."

"I was, we just got started talking and ended up falling asleep right here I guess."

"It's okay, its actually a good thing."

She was beginning to wake up more, and took in his appearance. "How come you're all dressed? Cragen call you in?"

"Yeah, gotta meet Fin down by the docks. Some fishermen found our body from the Dickerson case." She winced a little, the boy had been missing for weeks, so there had been little chance of finding him alive, but Olivia had been holding on to the smallest sliver of hope. Elliot smiled sympathetically, then stood, gesturing for her to follow him. Slowly she stood up, gently moving Kathleen's head and laying it on the couch before pulling the blanket over her and following Elliot out the apartment door and into the hallway.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, and was startled when he leaned forward and quickly kissed her. "Whoa." She laughed.

"Sorry, been wanting to do that all day." He grinned and she laughed again. "I just wanted to talk to you about the morning."

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Kathleen to school for me? I probably won't be back in time, and I know she doesn't have the car. I don't want her walking."

"Of course not. I'll drive her, it's fine. Does she have everything she'll need?"

"She's got an extra uniform in the hall closet and her backpack's by the door. Seniors get off campus lunch so she and her friends will go buy lunch so you won't have to worry about that. Her school starts at 8:20.

"Okay, no problem. What about Cragen? I won't make it back to the station on time."

"When I get there I'll explain the situation with Katie and tell him I called and asked you to drive her. It should be fine."

"Okay, so I'll see you at the house then?" She asked.

"Yep." He kissed her deeply before pulling away with a groan and starting down the hall. "Oh, and Liv?" He called softly, turning to face her. "Take my bed, no need for both of you to be on the couch." She smiled and nodded, waving goodbye and blowing a kiss to his retreating back. Smiling to herself, she opened the apartment door, closing and locking it quietly behind her before turning and gasping.

"Kathleen! Oh my goodness, you scared me. I thought you were still asleep."

"Nope." She responded softly.

"You okay Kathleen?" Olivia asked when she said nothing else.

"Daddy's the one you were talking about. Isn't he?"

"What-what do you mean?" Olivia asked, trying to stay calm, now that Kathleen had heard them talking.

"The 'one' Liv. That was Daddy you were describing," she said slowly, as the realization hit her. "That's why you were here so late, and why he didn't seem surprised to see you. You've been dating my dad!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"Katie..." Olivia began.

"Is it true?"

"Well yes, but-"

"How long?"

"Kathleen-" Olivia tried again.

"How_ long _Olivia? How long have you been dating?" Kathleen asked softly.

Olivia took a deep breath. "A little over a month," she answered slowly, waiting for a reaction.

"A month? You guys have been together for _over_ a month and no one told me?" She cried, getting upset.

"Kathleen honey, calm down. We haven't told any one yet, you're the first to know. No one else knows, I promise you." Olivia assured her.

"Oh. Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you told anyone if it's been a month?"

"We don't want to risk our partnership. Relationships between partners are against the rules of the force." Olivia explained.

"Oh. But how come you haven't told any of us?"

"Honey, we just wanted to make sure that it was going to work. We didn't want you guys to get hurt or get your hopes up if things didn't work out between us romantically. We were actually talking about telling you kids when you all came to visit him next weekend."

"Oh."

"Are you okay with all this?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I'd known. Am I gonna have to keep this a secret?"

"For a few days at least, if you don't mind. We'd like your brother and sisters to hear it from us."

"Okay. Are you still going to hide it from the guys at work?"

"For a little while at least. We want to be able to work together as long as possible."

"Makes sense." Kathleen said, thoughtfully, and they lapsed into silence. "Can you help me make the pullout?" She asked a few minutes later, turning to Olivia. They stood and made up the bed, and when she was settled against the pillows, she looked up at Olivia curiously.

"What?"

"Just wondering where you're going to sleep."

Olivia blushed slightly and Kathleen smirked good-naturedly. "Your dad said to take his room. He won't be back this morning." She added hastily. "Oh, and I'm taking you to school, so be ready."

"No problem. Night Liv." She said, snuggling into the pillows.

"Night Kathleen." She answered with a smile, making her way to Elliot's bedroom and closing the door behind her. She grabbed the shirt and boxers he'd laid out for her before, and changed quickly, sliding under the covers. His pillows smell like him, she realized as she smiled, burying her face in the pillow and closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

I know that was a little heavy on the dialogue, but it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is a little shorter, but has some R rated stuff in it. I'll figure out how to divide it so you can read around it with out missing anything important if you don't want to read it. It's not as graphic as the first one, but still a little bit. Please review, and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible! 


	11. He Knows

Well I'm having issues dividing this one...Okay here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna write it out, add a little ------- divider to seperate the R stuff, and after the ending ------ I'll give you the PG-13 Reader's Digest version, so you know what the heck they're talking about later in the chapter. Then everybody can just read on from there. There might be one or two more chapters like this in the story, so let me know if you want me to keep dividing it like this, or just warn you that it's in the chapter and let you read for yourself okay? Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 --- He Knows

Over the course of the next week, Olivia and Elliot told Maureen, Dickie and Lizzie about their relationship. Maureen had smiled knowingly and congratulated them, hugging them both and whispering, "It's about time." Lizzie and Dickie had received the news more slowly, gradually warming up to the idea that the woman they'd previously seen as a fun aunt would now be something more. All agreed to keep the relationship under wraps, allowing their father and Olivia to decide when and how to inform those around them. Around three months into the relationship, almost two months after they'd told the kids, Elliot told Kathy. She hadn't exactly been pleased, but couldn't be one to talk, since she'd been in a relationship, with her boyfriend Dan, since only a few months after the divorce. She'd grudgingly accepted the relationship and acknowledged their desire to keep the relationship private and agreed not to say anything to any mutual friends.

Life went on normally after that, or at least as normally as their lives usually were. After an initial awkward period, they spent as much time as possible together, practically moving into each other's apartments. They alternated who's apartment they'd stay at each night, the only nights not spent together were ones spent in the cribs or when Elliot had the kids. Keeping their secret had been difficult at times, especially when one or both received late night calls on a case. They'd had a few close calls, but were managing pretty well, with Fin and Casey covering for any slip ups they may have made.

-----------------------------------------

One night, after a particularly long day, they were lying together in Olivia's bed. Elliot had propped himself up on an elbow, and was kissing his way down Olivia's naked body, when the phone on the nightstand began ringing. She sighed breathlessly and he stopped when she checked the phone, mouthing Cragen's name to him as she answered the phone.

"Benson." She answered, a little breathless still.

"Olivia, it's Cragen- are you okay? You sound out of breath." He asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, just uh - had to rush to the phone." She lied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we've got a vic at St. Katherine's, can you get down there and talk to her?"

"Sure, I'll - ah!" She gasped, interrupting herself as she felt Elliot, who had grown impatient, pressing himself against her, his erection teasing her entrance.

"Olivia?" Cragen sounded worried. "Everything okay there?"

"Ye-yeah. Just s-stubbed my toe." She excused lamely, wide eyes meeting Elliot's teasing ones.

"Uh-huh...just get down to St. Katherines before they release her. Name's Nikki Kelly."

"Mmm-hmm. I'll be there captain." She stammered distractedly, Elliot was still poised above her, pressing closer to her and dipping in quickly before pulling out.

Cragen sighed. "Right, goodbye Olivia."

"Bye Cap." She placed the phone on the nightstand and gasped as Elliot pushed into her in one long thrust. "Wh-what the hell were you doing to me?" She hissed, and groaned as he pulled out again before filling her completely. Her hips arched upward of their own accord and she moaned as he rotated his hips.

"Getting you off the phone." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips before trailing a path down her jaw to the skin beneath her ear, the tender spot that made her gasp, as he continued to plunge into her below.

"Oh Elliot." She moaned as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, rocking her hips to meet his every thrust. He knew she was close, so he reached between them, and let his fingers circle the spot where they were joined. As he stroked her, she felt all her nerves coil and her release quickly follow, triggering his orgasm. He grunted her name as he came, tensing above her before collapsing beside her.

When she'd regained the power of speech, she groaned. "You're going to be the death of me Stabler." She murmured before kissing him and slipping out of the bed.

"But what a way to go." He said dryly, yawning as he rolled over and watched her get dressed.

"Go to sleep babe." She laughed. "I'll see you at the station later." She kissed him again, slipping her phone into the clip on her belt before leaving the room and the apartment.

-----------------------------------

Okay, essentially, Cragen called Olivia for a case, interrupting them. Elliot gets impatient and starts, ahem, doin' stuff, while she's still on the phone with the captain. She rushes to get off the phone and when she's done with the call, she sets her phone on the nightstand and they proceed to have sex. That's about it...

-----------------------------------

Hours later, Olivia was dozing in the cribs, waiting for the others to arrive. She'd met their victim at the hospital and then brought her back to the station and taken her statement. After hours of talking and lots of coffee, she'd taken the girl to her parents' house, told her to call if she needed anything, and returned to the station to nap until the workday technically started. She was shaken from her semi-sleeping state by a soft knock on the door and the quiet creak of the hinges. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the new light seeping in, and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Got a case?" She asked Fin who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm not sure," Fin admitted, "Cap just said to come get you. He wants to talk to ya."

She groaned and sat up, fixing her hair and straightening her clothes as she stood. "You know what it's about?"

Fin shrugged, "Didn't say. He seemed- uncomfortable, though." He offered, holding the door open as she went past him, and following her down the stairs.

Olivia entered Cragen's office and was surprised to see Elliot standing there, leaning slightly against the wall.

"Please, have a seat. Both of you." Cragen said when she entered. Olivia shot a questioning look at Elliot, but he simply shrugged, looking as curious and confused as she felt. Cragen cleared his throat. "I want all my detectives to be honest with me. Especially you two," he began. "Which is why, when I ask you this question, I expect a truthful answer from you. Frankly I already know, but I need to hear it from you." He paused again.

"Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Are you- are the two of you involved in- in a romantic relationship? With each other?" He asked slowly. Olivia tensed immediately and Elliot sighed. "Well?"

"Yes sir, we are." Olivia answered softly.

Cragen groaned, "I was afraid of that." They sat in silence for a moment until Cragen rubbed a hand over his face and stood quickly, walking away from the desk.

"Captain?" Olivia asked this time, her voice still soft.

"I don't know anything about this relationship." He said slowly and firmly, without turning.

"Excuse me sir?" Elliot asked.

"I haven't heard anything or seen anything. Keep it out of the job and things can stay that way. I can't afford to split up two of my best detectives, but I hear anything else about the two of you and I'll have to."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you Captain." They stood to leave.

"I mean it though. Keep it out of the job." He warned.

"All due respect sir, but I thought we'd already done just fine at that. How did you find out?" Elliot asked thoughtfully.

Cragen suddenly could not meet their eyes. "Let's just say Olivia didn't actually hang up the phone last night, and uh, leave it at that," he said slowly, leaning against his desk and directing his attention to a spot on the wall between the two detectives. Elliot's eyes widened. Olivia drew in a sharp breath, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she blushed furiously. She turned and fled the office. Elliot turned to go after her, but he felt the captain's hand close down on his shoulder.

"Sir?" He asked questioningly, turning to face him.

"That woman is like a daughter to me." He said in a low voice and Elliot nodded. "That said, if you hurt her..." He trailed off, the warning evident.

"I won't hurt her Don." Elliot assured him. Cragen released his hold on Elliot's shoulder and nodded shortly before returning to his desk as Elliot left the office. He stopped in the doorway, looking for Olivia, and found her trying to pour a cup of coffee, her hand shaking. He walked over and placed a hand on her lower back and felt her tense under his touch.

"You okay?" He asked in a low voice.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, yanking away and leaving the coffee on the counter.

"Liv." He started.

"Don't follow me either," she shook her head as she moved farther away from him. "Just don't." He could see the tears glittering on her eyelashes as she turned and walked quickly down the hall, grabbing her jacket as she left. Elliot stood by the coffee pot, feeling utterly lost as he watched her travel down the hall and out of the room. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his head, making his way back to his desk.

Munch raised an eyebrow at him from where he sat at his own desk. "So what'd you do now?" He asked with a wry smile.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Elliot mumbled, cradling his head in his hands and staring down at his desk.

* * *

Okay there ya go. I gave you another chapter, per your request. Now you must give me reviews, per mine!

Let me know how you want me to do future R chapters too.


	12. Overreaction

At this point, I am extremely grateful for any of you who are still reading this story. I am so sorry I've taken sooooooo long to update! First I lost the notebook that this entire story was written in, I was worried I'd have to start from scratch. Luckily I found it buried on my desk, but then my laptop caught some kind of spyware thing it hasn't quite gotten over yet. I'm posting this from my desktop at my dad's house. I'm spending about a week with him, so I'm hoping to get a few more chapters posted, while I work on getting my laptop back in working order. Again I apologize for the huge delay, and promise you I haven't given up on this story!

A few shout-outs for my loyal readers (and reviewers):

**Mariska Hargitay #1fan**: I'm glad you like it. I tried to write it as if she was trying not to make a scene, getting away before freaking out kinda. Thanks for your input on the rest of the story.

**onetreefan**: Thanks for your continuing support. I love getting reviews from you, on this story and They Couldn't Take It. Don't worry, the EOness will be back!

**TiggPwns**: As for him not hanging up. The way I had it in my head, when I wasn't sure exactly how I was writing it, was that he was in the process when he heard her hiss at Elliot. Possibly thinking there was something wrong, he would have listened for a moment hearing Elliot respond, then hanging up quickly.

Thanks for your opinions on the R stuff...I'll keep it that way. And I'm glad you all loved those last lines. I actually laughed out loud when I wrote them, so I'm glad you enjoyed them too! Now, finally, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 12 --- Overreaction

Casey Novak was busy typing a motion at her desk when she heard a light knock on her office door.

"Come in." She called without looking up, still typing furiously.

"Hey, you busy?" She heard a soft voice say and looked up to see Olivia standing in her doorway. She was hugging her arms to her body and her eyes were red rimmed. Instantly Casey knew something was wrong.

"Not at all." She said quickly, closing out the document. "Come on in. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Olivia asked defensively.

"I seem to remember having this conversation before. I know because I'm your friend. Besides, your eyes are a dead giveaway."

Olivia sighed, closing her eyes a moment, and closed the door behind her. Silently she walked over to the nearest desk chair and sank into it, burying her head in her hands.

Concerned at this action, Casey rolled her own chair over to Olivia. "Did something happen with Elliot?" Casey asked softly, and Olivia groaned. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," she chuckled. "What happened? Need me to give him a good talking to?" She joked, trying to cheer up her friend.

Olivia shook her head slightly and sat back, running a hand through her hair as she sighed again. "Cragen knows about us." She said softly.

"Uh-oh. Is he going to separate you?"

"No, thank God. He said he'll ignore it for the time being."

"Oh, that's great then. Now you don't have to be so secretive. He knows." Casey reasoned.

"It's not the fact that he knows that's the issue. It's the way he found out." She said, standing to pace the length of the office.

"What do you mean? He catch you guys kissing or something?" She teased.

"Worse, he heard us."

"Heard you? Kissing?" Casey asked, confused.

"No...you know..." Olivia trailed off.

"Oh..oh! Oh my God! How did he _hear_ you!"

"On the phone last night. I guess I didn't hang it up when I thought I did."

"And you didn't check!"

"I was a little - distracted, at the moment. Elliot was already, well-"

"Enough said. _Please_ don't elaborate." Casey interrupted, shaking her head to rid herself of any mental pictures.

"God, I feel so humiliated!" Olivia practically wailed, hiding her face in her hands.

"I know hon, but, is it really as bad as you're making it out to be?" Casey ventured.

Olivia lifted her head slowly, staring at Casey incredulously. "Uh, yeah! Cragen's like a father to me. How would you feel if you know your dad heard you and your boyfriend having sex?" Casey winced and she went on. "Exactly! God, I can't believe this." She sighed miserably, shaking her head.

"I am sorry, if that helps." Casey offered. "What does Elliot think of all this?"

Olivia scoffed, standing up and walking around the room again. "He doesn't seem to care."

"What do you mean?"

"He was totally unaffected when Captain talked to us. He doesn't realize how big of a deal this is." Olivia ranted.

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"What?"

"Men aren't mind readers, as much as we'd like them to be. Maybe he doesn't get it because you haven't talked to him." Casey pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." Olivia conceded. "Who's side are you on anyway?" She added wryly.

Casey just smiled. "Go back and talk to him. He's probably worried by now."

"Probably. I did kinda storm out of there."

"You stormed out of the station?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Olivia admitted sheepishly. "I was really freaked out. Okay, I'll go talk to him. Thanks Case." Olivia smiled gratefully, waving as she left the office, allowing Casey to return to work.

------------

When Olivia returned to the station she found it empty. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat at her desk. She was staring blankly at a form and fiddling with a pen, rehearsing what she wanted to say to Elliot, when Cragen popped his head out of his office startling her and making her jump.

"Munch and Fin back yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen anyone." She answered.

"Damn." He muttered, getting introspective for a moment. Snapping out of it, he returned his gaze to Olivia. "Oh well, let me know when they come in." She nodded and turned back to her paperwork, but he stuck his head back out a moment later. "He's out on the roof Liv." He stated knowingly, his voice soft, and went back into his office, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, once she'd successfully fought away the blush threatening to creep up her cheeks, Olivia rose from her desk chair. She closed the file on the forgotten paperwork and grabbed her coat, shrugging it on as she made her way down the hall towards the roof. Hugging the coat around her tightly, she climbed the steps, pushing open the door and gasping slightly as the cold momentarily took her breath away. Looking around, she spotted him off to her left, leaning on the wall and looking out at the city below. She took a deep breath and walked over, resting her elbows on the wall next to him, copying his stance as they watched their city. She felt him tense next to her, and then take a deep breath.

"What did I do wrong Liv?" He asked softly, his voice almost pained.

She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing El, you did nothing."

"You wouldn't let me touch you, or talk to you. You left the station upset for over an hour." He turned to her. "Now as a guy, I'd like to believe you when you say 'nothing'. But as a man who's spent his life in households of only women, I know that 'nothing' rarely means nothing."

Olivia laughed softly. "It really was nothing you did. Just, well you didn't react the way I guess I wanted you to, and it upset me."

"React? To Cragen you mean?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah." She said sheepishly, a blush beginning to cover her cheeks. "It's stupid, I know that now, but I just got upset."

"Because I didn't?"

"Well, sort of. It freaked me out, it still does, and I guess since you weren't, I took it out on you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry El, I really am. I just felt so humiliated."

"I'm sorry too Liv. I didn't realize you were so upset by that." He turned to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest.

"I just couldn't believe he heard us." She shuddered a little. "It feels like having dad walk in on us."

"Yeah, I kinda got that feeling too." Elliot chuckled, dropping a kiss to the top of her head where it rested just below his chin. "But at least he's not going to split us up."

"True, very true." She smiled up at him. "Speaking of which, the guys are probably back by now. We should go back in before they get suspicious.:

"Yeah, wouldn't want Munch to figure it out." He agreed, reluctantly moving them towards the door.

"Or Fin." She added.

"Oh, uh. He already knows."

"He what!" She stopped moving in surprise.

"Yeah, he figured it out on the night of that stakeout, on our first anniversary. He's not going to say anything, don't worry."

"Oh...good." She moved to open the door, but Elliot grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and around to face him. She looked up at him, slightly confused, but he simply grinned and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened easily under his and the kissed deepened, leaving them both breathless and smiling.

"Six months baby." He murmured before kissing her again.

* * *

Well that one was a tad longer...I think. Hope they weren't too out of character. I wanted them to explain, and get everything back on track for the next few chapters. Review! 


	13. Family Talks

Wow, I'm so glad ya'll like this story. This chapter is going to be pretty long...I think, so it'll make up for some of those shorter ones. It will also lead us into the basis of my plan, that I've been working toward since I started this story. I think I'm seeing about two or three more chapters before the big one, and then it'll depend on how far I want to take it. I'll be hoping for some feedback once we get there, so keep that in mind!

**Mariska Hargitay # 1fan**: Six months is how long they've been together. Sorry, I should have been more obvious about that.

**onetreefan**: Thanks for the feedback. And in answer to your questions, yes, yes and yes! LOL Sorry I can't be more specific, but that would give everything away. Consider yourself in suspense.

I realized I haven't had a disclaimer in awhile so...**Disclaimer**: They're not mine! Can you imagine how much easier it would be to pay for college if they were? But, alas, Dick owns them and he refused to make them my graduation gift! Oh well...

* * *

Chapter 13 --- Family Talks

They'd been together almost a year by the time Thanksgiving rolled around. The whole squad had been working on a difficult case, but were thankfully able to wrap it up just days before the holiday. Kathy had the kids for Thanksgiving, as per the custody agreement, so Elliot and Olivia accepted Carol's invitation to spend the day with her, Karen, Rick and the kids. They drove up the day before, and planned to return to New York on Saturday.

When they arrived at her house, they were again greeted by Laci and Emma, along with the talkative Cody. Olivia was welcomed into the family quickly, and spent much of her time Thursday helping Carol and Karen prepare the dinner. After they'd all eaten, all the adults relaxed in the living room while the kids ran around playing. A cell phone cut through the silence, and Elliot shrugged apologetically, answering the phone in his usual manner.

"Stabler."

"Hi Daddy!" Came Lizzie's squeal. He smiled widely and chuckled, drawing curious glances from the surrounding family members. "The kids." He whispered before returning to the phone. "Hey kiddo, Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thanks Daddy, how- wait Dickie do-"

"Hey dad!" Dickie's voice came over the phone.

"How's it going over there?" Elliot chuckled, knowing Dickie had just stolen the phone from his sister.

"Good. We had lots of food so I'm really full." Dickie answered.

"That's good. Us too." Elliot smiled back at the rest of his family as he sat back down beside Olivia. "You having a good time?"

"Yep. Granpa's letting me watch the game with him. Well he was, he kicked me out when I got on the phone." Elliot chuckled. "I gotta go Dad, Kathleen and Lizzie are grabbing the phone."

"Okay, love you kid."

"You too!"

"Hi Daddy!" Kathleen came on to the line.

"Hey Katie-bear. How are you?"

"Good. I miss you though."

"Me too honey. But I'll see you guys next week, and we get Christmas together. That'll be soon."

"I know. I can't wait. Is Olivia going to be there?"

"At Christmas? Yeah. Why, is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah of course it is. Just wondering. Say hi for me okay?

"Will do. Is-"

"Oh daddy, Maureen wants to talk." Kathleen interrupted.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Maur. How's your holiday?"

"Good. Wish you were here."

"Me too baby. But we'll be together for Christmas."

"Definitely. I hate this whole split holiday thing, honestly Dad."

"I know Maur, but it was the best solution. We both want to spend time with all of you."

"I know, but don't you ever just wish- oops. Mom wants to talk. I'll call you later okay Daddy?

"Okay sweetie."

"Bye!"

"Hello Elliot." Kathy came on the line.

"Happy Thanksgiving Kathy"

"You too. Look, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"What about it?" He asked slightly suspicious, standing up and crossing the room, drawing the attention of his family.

"I know the kids are supposed to be with you that first week, but-"

"Uh-uh, no way Kathy. I'm spending Christmas with my kids. That's not negotiable." Elliot interrupted.

"Okay! I know, relax Elliot. I'm not asking you to switch or give me the week."

"Then what are you asking?"

"I was hoping you could take the kids a little longer." She said slowly.

"Of course. How much longer?"

"Um...all of December?" She asked tentatively.

"All of- Kathy that's their entire Christmas break! What are you doing that you can't be with your kids?"

"Dan's taking me to Italy." She answered, slightly indignant.

"Italy. Wow. Okay, uh sure I'll take them. I'll have to do some rearranging, but I'll make it work."

"Great. Thanks so much Elliot." She said hurriedly.

"No problem."

"Okay then. I'll be going. Have a good Thanksgiving." She said goodbye and hung up.

"You too." He said to the dial tone, and hung up as well, slightly dazed. He sank down onto the couch and looked up to meet the questioning gazes of Olivia and his family. "The kids all say hi and Happy Thanksgiving."

When he said nothing else, Olivia exchanged a look with Carol and Karen. "And?" She prompted.

"And Kathy's going to Italy for Christmas. She asked me to take the kids for the month of December."

"Whoa."

"Yeah." He sat in brooding silence for a moment until his mother piped up.

"Well that's wonderful. You and the kids can all spend Christmas with us."

Olivia nodded and smiled gratefully at Carol. "Yeah, you'll get to spend real time with all of them, even Maureen." She added encouragingly.

"Yeah." He nodded thoughtfully, before standing abruptly. "I think I'm gonna turn in. Thanks for a great dinner Mom." He kissed her cheek before hugging Karen and then turned to Olivia. "Night babe. I'll see you in a little while?" She nodded and he kissed her gently and left the room.

----

Later that night, she crept quietly into the room they were sharing. Careful not to wake him, she changed into a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt and slid into the bed beside him. When she'd settled in, he rolled over to face her, surprising her.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I've been thinking." He whispered back.

"Bout what? Kathy?"

"Sort of. I'm just trying to figure out how to accomodate four teenagers in my apartment. And how I'm gonna get Katie and the twins to school the first two weeks."

Olivia chuckled softly. "You know I'll help you. And you guys could stay at my place with me if you wanted. I've got the room." She offered.

"For six people?" He asked skeptically.

"Sure. Dickie can take the couch, it pulls out, and the girls can take the spare bedroom. The bed's a queen and I've got an air mattress. You and I would be in my room."

"Pretty close quarters for a month."

"I don't mind Elliot. And they're better than what they'd deal with crammed into your place. And this way I can help you get them to school and places they need to be."

"You sure I don't mind playing mom to four teenagers?"

"You know, Maureen is hardly a teenager anymore. I promise, it's fine, it'll be good practice." She said off-handedly, her eyes widening when she realized what she'd said. Silently she hoped he hadn't caught it, but he had.

"Practice?" He asked softly, watching her face. "Something you need to tell me Liv?"

"W-what? Oh, no El, I'm not-" She stammered. "I mean, eventually, or maybe not, but well-"

"Shh." He interrupted her ramble with a finger over her lips. "We should probably have this talk, shouldn't we?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "We don't have to talk about it tonight though. We can wait until we get back."

"Nah. We need to talk about it sometime anyway. Now's as good a time."

"Okay." She said softly.

"You want kids, don't you?"

Slowly she took a deep breath before nodding. "Eventually, yes. I'd like at least one." She paused, trying to read his face in the dark. "I love kids." She said honestly, "But I love you more, so if you don't want more, I can be happy with you and your kids and - for heaven's sake say something Elliot!" She exclaimed when he remained silent.

"I love you too Olivia." He said, his smile evident in his voice.

The first time she'd said it, and she hadn't even realized it. She would have laughed if he hadn't kissed her at that moment. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"After the twins were born, I never really saw myself having more kids," he heard her draw in a slow breath, "but," he continued quickly, "now that I'm with you, it all seems possible again. I will live to make you happy Olivia. And if a baby makes you happy, then I can handle the crying and two AM feedings." He said with a smile.

Olivia was almost in tears by the time he finished. "Oh, El, you have no idea how much it means to me that you'd be willing to do that."

"But? I can hear it in your voice. There's a but in there somewhere."

She sighed, "But I don't want you to do this just for me. I wouldn't want you to resent us after awhile."

"Liv never. I love you. I _want_ to have a baby with you. You aren't talking me into anything."

"Really?"

"Really." He assured her.

"So we're going to have a baby?" She asked with a tearful smile.

"Eventually." He said, smiling too.

"Right, eventually." She said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her deeply, he pulled her into him, holding her tightly. She snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest and throwing a leg around one of his.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot."

* * *

Wow that one was heavier on the dialogue than I thought. Hope you were all able to follow what was going on. Please review! 


	14. Arguements Part 1

Alright, well, I'm finally back...somewhat. I actually have quite a few chapters written now, so theoretically I'll be able to update really quick a few times. I had to do a little rearranging with some of my chapters, and rewrote a couple. Now I think we're good though. Just a little side note about myself: I'm officially a college student now! I started classes on 8/28, so that's also another reason it may take me awhile to update...I've got lots to read and papers to write.

I just want to thank all of you for continuing to read and review this story. In answer to a few of your questions...In my story, I'm making Maureen 21, Kathleen (Katie) 17, and the twins 14. And the talk in bed from chapter 13, was a ''future'' talk...hence the "eventually". I wanted to thank others of you for your suggestions as to how I continue this story. I do already have a plan, and I've got most of it written. I promise you won't be too disappointed, I may not have gotten everything you suggested, but some of it was already there.

Well, now that we're done with that...it's the moment you've all been waiting for (not really)...The Story:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14---Arguements

The kids moved in with them, for their extended stay, two weeks later. Between the six of them, they settled into a relativly easy schedule. Kathleen and the twins went to the same high school, so Elliot and Olivia alternated taking them, while the other went to work and Maureen went to classes. On the occasion that both detectives were called in, Maureen was able to take them. The first week of their makeshift family went fine. There were a few disagreements, of course, between the siblings living in such close quarters, but most were minor ones that were forgotten a few hours later.

Olivia was in the kitchen one evening after work, preparing dinner, when Kathleen grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Hey, Liv? Jenny and I are going out okay? We're meeting some friends at the mall, then we want to hit a movie."

"Okay, sounds like fun. When will you be back?" Olivia asked, still stirring the pot in front of her.

"Bout one." Kathleen answered, grabbing her purse off the counter.

"I don't think so. Your curfew is midnight." Olivia turned with her hands on her hips.

"I know, but- Daddy said it was okay. He knows everyone I'll be with."

"Kathleen..."

"Come on Liv. He said I could go. I'm gonna be late." Kathleen whined.

"Fine." Olivia sighed. "But you're back here at one o'clock sharp. You understand me?"

"Yes Liv." Kathleen sighed. "I'll see you later." She nearly flew out the door, and Olivia shook her head at the girls enthusiasm, turning back to the food on the stove.

Later that night, she and Elliot were getting ready for bed. She was glad they'd be able to get some rest tonight, Elliot had been on edge all day, and she'd been feeling pretty crummy since she'd gotten up. It was 11:45 when Elliot pulled himself from the bed besider her, wrapping his rob around him.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked on a yawn.

"I'm gonna go wait for Kathleen. Make sure she comes home on time." He answered, moving towards the bedroom door.

"You're really gonna sit there for over an hour?" Olivia asked skeptically, and he froze slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"She won't be home until one, Elliot."

"What! He curfew is midnight Olivia." He said slowly.

"I know, but she went out with Jenny and some friends."

"That doesn't change her curfew."

"She said you agreed. I wasn't going to let her go, but she said you okay-ed it, that you knew the kids."

"And you didn't think to ask me?" He asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Well, no. You were on a case and she said she'd already cleared it with you."

"God, I can't believe this!" Elliot exclaimed.

"What?"

"She played you Olivia. She used the oldest trick in the book, and you fucking fell for it!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, cool it buddy. How was I supposed to know she was lying? I didn't know I was supposed to ask you."

"That's right, you didn't know. You didn't think, that's the problem."

"Whoa, hold on a second here Elliot-"

"Now Katie's out there doing God knows what, with God knows who-"

"HEY! This is _not_ my fault. _Excuse me _if I don't know all the tricks _your_ teenage daughter is capable of!" Olivia shot back, her annoyance and exhaustion getting the best of her.

"You're right. That's _my_ daughter out there, thanks to you. You just couldn't check with me, could you Kathy?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd messed up.

Olivia felt her gut clench at his words. She took a deep breath. "Get out."

"Olivia, I'm sorry.I-"

"I said, get out. Now Elliot." She grabbed the bedroom door and opened it, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away as he slowly took his badge and gun from the dresser before leaving her room and then the apartment. As soon as the door closed behind him, she sank onto the bed, her head in her hands as she dissolved into tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this chapter started to become longer than I thought it was...the next one will be a continuation of this one...and should be up within the day! Review anyway!


	15. Arguements Part 2

Chapter 14.2 --- Arguements (continued)

Olivia was sitting at her kitchen table, wrapped in her robe, when Kathleen quietly let herself into the apartment. She gasped when she turned and saw Olivia.

"Oh my gosh. Liv, what are you doing? You scared me." She whispered.

"You lied to me Kathleen." Olivia said quietly and Kathleen's face fell.

"Olivia, I-"

"I know you lied. I spoke to your father. In fact, I had a nice little arguement with him about it." She said slowly. "But what I don't understand is why, Kathleen. Why would you think I wouldn't find out. And why you'd willingly put me in that kind of position with you father."

"Oh, I see. That's what you care about, isn't it. You're more concerned about what Dad thinks of you than whether I was actually okay." Kathleen answered brattily.

"You know that's not true. I care, that's why this is such a problem."

"Yeah right." Kathleen scoffed.

"You know what, you need to watch your attitude. I'm not in the mood for this tonight. We all care about you Kathleen. Why else do you think I would invite you and your siblings to stay with me?"

"Cause you're screwing my dad." Kathleen shot back.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Wow. I did not deserve that." She said quietly, turning and walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Aw crap." Kathleen whispered, "Wait, Olivia!" She opened Olivia's door slowly. "Liv, I-"

"Go to your room Kathleen. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"But Liv-"

"Now Kathleen. I need time to cool down, and you need your sleep for school." Olivia turned off the bedside lamp and climbed into her bed, turning away from the door.

"I'm sorry." Kathleen whispered, slowly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Olivia walked into the station the next morning feeling like hell. She'd tossed and turned all night, part of her hoping Elliot would come home, the other still mad. She'd finally fallen asleep around four, only to wake up to her alarm a measly two and a half hours later. She'd gotten dressed and put herself into her car, exhausted and still feeling like crap.

"Whoa, Liv. You all right?" Munch asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it."

"Gee, thanks." She said wryly. "You sure know how to talk to a woman. I had a rough night, that's all." John still eyed her skeptically. "Any new cases?"

"Not yet." He shrugged, returning to his desk.

Sitting at her own desk, she spotted Elliot's suit jacket slung across his chair. "Have you guys seen Elliot?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"He was in the cribs when I got here this morning." Munch offered. At that very moment, Elliot emerged from the room above them, making his way down the stairs and sitting at his desk. He made no eye contact with Olivia, diving into the paperwork already filling his inbox. When he wouldn't meet her eyes, Olivia's heart sank, and she turned away, staring at her computer screen instead.

"Stabler." Cragen barked from his office, and Olivia flinched as Elliot stood and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"You okay Liv? Fin asked softly after Munch got up to make copies, eyeing her and the office door suspiciously.

"I'm fine." She answered softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Liv, come on." Fin chided. "Are you guys having problems?" He whispered and her eyes widened. "Sorry, none of my business."

"No, it-it's okay." He kneeled by her chair at the slight tremor in her voice.

"Liv?" He asked gently. "What happened?"

"He called me Kathy last night." She told him softly, her pain evident. "We fought, he called me Kathy, and I kicked him out." She put her face in her hands. "Now he won't even look at me."

Fin rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. "Hey, hey Liv, look at me. You'll be fine. It just sounds like you both overreacted. You can fix this."

She took a shuddering breath and swiped at the tears that had started to fall. "How am I supposed to do that when he's not even talking to me?"

"I don't know," Fin shrugged, "but you'll figure it out." She smiled slightly. "What can I say, I can listen, but you really don't want my advice." He told her and she laughed softly.

"Thanks Fin." She told him, and he stood up, just as Cragen's door opened. Both watched as Elliot grabbed his jacket off the desck and left the station. With a glance at Fin, she pulled herself together and made a beeline for Cragen's office.

"Where's Elliot going?" She asked.

"Jersey." Cragen answered without looking up.

"J-jersey? Why?"

"Their SVU needs help." Cragen answered.

"How long?"

This time Cragen looked up sympathetically. "As long as it takes."

"Oh."

"He's on his way home to pack." Cragen told her.

"Why would he be packing? He could commute to Jersey."

"He said he'd rather stay with his sister while he's there."

"Oh." She said on a whisper, turning on her heel and walking quickly past all the desks, barely making it to the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet.

For the next few days, Olivia was miserable. Emotionally she was a wreck. Elliot still hadn't called her, and she was getting worried. She'd even gon as far as calling Karen to make sure he'd gotten there safely. Physically she still felt like crap. She was extremely tired, and still feeling slightly nauseous. With Maureen's help, she was managing to get Kathleen and the twins all the places they needed to be, but she was exhausted.

She was sitting at her desk, head in her hands, staring at her notepad. She was trying to compare dates from their suspect's alibi to the dates of the attacks in their most recent case. She pulled a pocket size calendar from her desk drawer, penciling things in in an attempt to straighten them out in her head. Staring at the small calendar, one particular date jumped out at her.

_Oh shit_. "Oh shit, shit, shit." She fumbled for her cell phone, thankful she was alone in the station. "Casey? It's Liv. Can you do me a huge favor?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright there's the second half I promised you...I figured that would have been really long as one chapter and I wanted to make sure I got at least part of it up...Dont' forget to Review!


	16. Testing 1, 2, 3

Well aren't ya'll the lucky ones...another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews already!

_Italics are a memory she's having, and are also rated R material._

I have no medical knowledge, so the stuff I say about antibiotics, I have no idea if it's true or not...just something I'd heard once and thought I could use here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 --- Testing 1, 2, 3

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was sitting in the station, nervously fiddling with a pen when Casey came running in.

"Did you get it?" Olivia asked immediatly, standing quickly.

"Yes, and hi to you too." Casey smirked as she dropped her purse on Olivia's desk, reaching in to retrieve a white paper bag and handing it to her. Olivia paled and stared at the bag and Casey sighed. "Come on Liv."

Olivia extended a trembling hand and took the bag. She opened it and peered inside. "You got three?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"In case you get a false reading. I figured best out of three right?" Casey shrugged. "You gonna do it now?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "I think I have to. I can't do it at home with the kids."

"True." Casey sat down in Olivia's desk chair. When Olivia raised her eyebrow Casey smiled sweetly. "I got you the damn things, I wanna be here for the results."

"I'll be right back." Olivia grabbed the bag and headed down the hall. In the bathroom, she turned the bag upside down, letting the boxes spill out. _EPT, First Response, Pregnancy Test_, the words on the boxes jumped out at her and she clenched the counter. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Checking to make sure she was alone, she grabbed the boxes and locked herself in a stall. Ten minutes later she made her way out of the bathroom and back to her desk in a zombie like state, the bag clenched tight in her fist.

"Well?" Casey asked, standing as she approached. Olivia was silent as she sank into her chair, leaning forward to cover her face with her hands.

"They're all the same." She answered hoarsely, swallowing hard and meeting Casey's eyes. "All positive. I'm pregnant."

"Whoa." Casey breathed, leaning forward to hug her friend as she began to cry. "Hey, why the tears?"

"He's not even talking to me. How am I supposed to tell him we're having a baby?" Olivia asked, trying to brush away her tears.

"I don't know. I thought you guys had talked about kids though. He'll be happy."

"That was before he decided he doesn't trust me with the kids he already has." Olivia said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? His kids are living with you."

"This fight was about Kathleen. She pulled the oldest trick in the book on me, and he was pissed."

"He'll get over that Liv. He loves you, and he'll love this baby. You're going to make a great mom." Casey rubbed her back reassuringly.

"God I hope you're right." Olivia sighed. "I don't even know how this happened. I mean, I've been on the Pill this whole time."

"I guess it doesn't work one hundred percent." Casey shrugged. "How far along do you think you are?"

"I have no idea. I've only skipped one period, so I can't be more than eight weeks, I guess." Olivia answered softly, and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey didn't you have that bronchitis thing a couple of months ago?" Casey spoke up.

"Yeah, about two. Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Were you on antibiotics?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go." Casey said with a smile.

"There I go what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's why you got pregnant. Antibiotics mess with the Pill. Makes it less effective."

"Seriously?" Casey nodded. "Whoa. They really should tell you that." Olivia said, then gasped.

"What?" Casey asked and Olivia blushed.

"I think I know when..." She said slowly, her cheeks burning.

"Oh really?" Casey laughed. "When do you think it was?"

Olivia blushed again. "We'd had a really rough case. We were all tense and tired..."

_It was late and Olivia and Elliot were the last ones in the station. They were poring over interview transcripts and phone LUDs, desperate for any lead that could help them catch their suspect, a man who'd beaten and raped his wife and daughter. Fed up with the numbers swimming in front of him, Elliot stood suddenly, violently shoving his chair back and storming up to the cribs.Olivia sighed and stared back down at the paper in front of her. Her eyes were starting to swim too. After a few moments of staring blankly at the page, she closed the file and stretched. She stood slowly and made her way up to check on Elliot._

_The second she closed the door to the cribs behind her, Elliot's lips were on hers. Kissing her with nearly violent desperation, he backed her into the nearest wall._

_"E-Elliot." She gasped out, and he pulled back slightly. The look in his eyes was nearly her undoing. There was love, yes, but it was the blatant need that hit her the hardest. The need for loving contact in the midst of the hell and hatred they lived amongst. So she kissed him back, just as fiercely as he'd started it._

_He immediatly went to work on her blouse, popping buttons in his haste to get rid of the material. Likewise, she tugged at his dress shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tugging his wifebeater over his head. They fumbled at each others pants, his lips traveling down her neck as she arched herself against him. Nearly growling, he stepped out of his slacks and boxers and shoved her slacks and panties off her hips._

_As soon as she was free of the garments, she pulled him back to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and groaning as his erection pressed against her and his mouth crashed against hers. He lifted her slightly, pressing her against the wall, and with one thrust, pushed deep inside her. She gasped as the sense of being impaled passed and he began to move, thrusting hard and fast inside her._

_She dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around him as she felt herself building towards her climax. She groaned at the sensations growing insider her. She knew he was close when he reached between them, touching her and urging her towards her orgasm, determined to make her come first. As his thumb circled her clit, she broke, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming as he exploded insider her, grunting her name._

_Slowly their breathing returned to normal as the slid slowly down the wall. As they reached the floor, he pulled her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, and she curled into his chest._

_Kissing her forehead, he murmured, "I'm sorry baby. I just-"_

_She placed a finger over his lips. "Shh, I know. It's okay." She whispered, kissing him._

"We ended up having a, um, quickie...here." Olivia blushed again.

"Here!" Casey's surprise was evident, but before she could continue Cragen walked in, sending both women fumbling to hid the pharmacy bag, and effectivly ending the conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review...and you might get another chapter pretty darn soon!


	17. Repairs

So...I bet you guys aren't sure whether to hate me or love me right now...LOL I am soooooooo sorry about the enormous delay on this story. As you know, I'm in college now, and my classes have been freakin overwhelming. I'll try to get this up whenever I can, but it'll definitely be on weekends, because the weeks are just too busy. Well, without further ado, the much awaited next chapter! It's taken me awhile to get this chapter written, it may not be my best, but it gets me where I need to be for the plot to continue...hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 16 --- Repairs

Olivia lay awake in bed for the third night in a row since discovering her pregnancy. She hadn't spoken to Elliot in over a week, since their fight and his subsequent departure for New Jersey. The stresses of the week were catching up with her. The strain of their silence, caring for three teenagers, and her progressing pregnancy were beginning to take their toll on her. That day, she'd finally had to break down and tell Don, after she fell asleep at her desk then gotten sick an hour later at the smell of Munch's Chinese food. Cragen had been concerned, of course, but had eventually agreed to hold off on any decisions until she was able to tell Elliot. Laying awake in bed that night though, wide awake despite the exhaustion of the day, Olivia had no idea what she was going to do.

She was finally beginning to drift off when she heard the muffled vibrations of her cell phone on the night stand. Reaching for it with a sigh, she sat up, running her hand through her hair as she answered in her customary manner.

"Benson."

"Hi." Was all he said, and she froze.

"Hi." She whispered back. After a moment's pause, she heard him take a deep breath and exhale heavily.

"I am so sorry baby." She felt her eyes well up with tears of relief.

"Oh El, me too." They talked through the night, apologies were made and the tension of the last week faded away. They drifted off to sleep with the dawn, with the other still on the line.

Everyone noticed a difference in Olivia the next day. It was subtle, but detectable if you were looking for it, as all her friends were. It was Fin who actually asked her about it, cornering her in the file room that afternoon.

"You finally talked to Stabler, huh?" He said with a knowing smile and she laughed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"To me and Novak yes. John's still blind, and Captain's pretending to be." Fin told her. "So, you guys really okay now?"

"Yeah. I think so." Olivia said with a smile. "He'll be home after he wraps up his case in a few days."

"Good. I'm glad you two fixed that."

"Me too." She smiled as he winked and returned to his desk. "Me too."

She was sound asleep for the first time in a week when a movement in her room stirred her to consciousness. Blinking, she raised herself up on her elbows, squinting against the light now seeping through the partially cracked bathroom door. She heard the water run, then the door opened.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Elliot whispered, sliding into the bed beside her.

"Mmm. It's okay." She curled into his side as he settled in. Reaching up, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Welcome home." She whispered. He kissed her again and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I like the sound of that." He kissed the top of her head as she rested on his chest. "Good night 'Livia."

"Night El." She murmured, sighing contentedly before slipping back to sleep.

* * *

Please review. I know it's short, but I needed to get something up...The real action starts next chapter...I'm gonna try to get it up in the next day or so... 


	18. Rainy Revelations

Well aren't you lucky this weekend...two updates! Here's the action I promised...

Disclaimer: Not my characters...my plot line though. Oh, and I owe some of the rosary idea to the author of Bullets & Fairytales...I couldn't resist using it. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 17 --- Rainy Revelations

A few days later, the pair sat at their desks, working on paperwork from a case they'd wrapped up. Elliot had grown bored with the forms and was currently occupying himself by annoying a slightly hormonal Olivia when Casey and Fin breezed into the squadroom.

"You two look like the cats that ate the canary. What gives?" Elliot asked, tossing one final paperclip in Olivia's direction, bouncing it off her forearm and earning himself an exasperated sigh.

"Grab your coats. We're celebrating." Casey answered. Elliot stood, tossing his pen back on his desk, and Olivia swivelled in her desk chair.

"What are we celebrating?" She asked.

"Success! Jury took less than an hour on our Pearson case, guilty on all counts." Casey replied, handing Olivia her coat. "Come on, we're buying."

"Hey!" Fin exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, in that case, let's get moving...I feel like steak." Elliot grinned, helping Olivia into her coat and gently propelling her towards the door.

They went to one of their favorite restaurants, a warm, family style Italian place across town. They ate in comfort, chatting amicably about family and friends, and laughing over the absurd details of Elliot's time in Jersey. When they wrapped up their meal, the four made their way up to the front of the restaurant to pay.

"Damn. It's raining." Elliot noticed.

Casey laughed, "I don't care, nothing can get me down now. I got to rub that arrogant asshole of an attorney's face in it!" Olivia laughed and the men rolled their eyes.

"I'll get the car if you guys want to wait in here." Elliot offered.

"Great. Thanks." Olivia smiled, and he set out into the parking lot as Fin went to pay the check. She and Casey were chatting when something caught Olivia's eye over Casey's shoulder.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Casey interrupted herself, waving a hand in front of her when she realized she'd lost Olivia's attention.

"No..." Olivia whispered, moving quickly towards the door.

"Well, as long as we're clear..." Casey laughed, cutting herself off again as Olivia brushed past her and out of the door.

"Elliot! Gun!" She screamed as she ran outside. The hooded figure who'd caught her attention pulled his gun as Elliot turned to the sound of her scream.

As if in slow motion, she saw Elliot's eyes widen as he saw the weapon, the same moment the man pulled the trigger. She heard herself scream as she pulled her own weapon, firing at the same time as the shooter, still running towards them. Throwing her gun aside, she fell to her knees on the pavement beside Elliot, already crying. She'd dropped her jacket in her rush, so she ripped off her blouse and balled it up, pressing it against the bullet wound in his chest, below his right shoulder, the deep red already spreading against his white dress shirt. He groaned as she pressed on the wound.

"I'm sorry baby. I gotta stop the bleeding." She told him as he winced. "Stay with me sweetheart. You gotta stay with me." She cried.

"Liv." He murmured, reaching a hand up to brush away a strand of her now soaking wet hair. "I love you baby."

"I love you too El. You have to stay awake. Look at me Elliot." She kept talking through her tears, vaguely aware of Fin radioing for a bus and Casey wrapping her own jacket around a surface wound on his arm.

"So-sorry honey." He forced out, breathing heavily.

"No!" She exclaimed, crying harder. "No, Elliot, stay with me, I can't do this by myself, I need you to stay with me." She babbled through her tears.

"Do- what?" He made himself ask, through the fog closing in on him.

"I'm pregnant Elliot." She whispered. "We're having a baby, honey." She saw a flicker of recognition as the paramedics surrounded them, pulling her away and lifting him onto a stretcher as he lost consciousness. Casey wrapped her arms around her, holding her as she sobbed, desperately grasping for some control. Fin eyed the two women warily before climbing into the ambulance for the ride to the hospital. As the ambulance peeled out of the parking lot, Casey slowly helped Olivia stand. She walked her to the car, helping her into the passenger side before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding after the ambulance. They ran into the emergency room and found Fin sitting anxiously on the edge of one of the plastic chairs, fiddling with something in his hands as he watched the hallway. When he saw them coming, he stood immediately, wrapping Olivia in a hug.

"They took him straight into surgery." He whispered into her hair. "Liv." He pulled away slightly. "In the ambulance, he-he asked me to give these to you," he said softly, pressing Elliot's rosary beads into her hand, and watched as she gasped, then struggled to fight back the tears.

"Th-thank you." She whispered, clenching them tightly in her fist as she wiped away a few stray tears. She sank slowly into one of the nearest chairs. Sitting on the edge and wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked gently back and forth. She was vaguely aware of Casey sitting next to her and rubbing soothing circles on her back, and Fin pacing back and forth by the nurses' station.

"One of my detectives was brought in-" She heard a few minutes later, and looked up to see Cragen rush up to the desk.

"Captain." She called hoarsely, and he turned, his face draining of color when he saw her, taking in her wet and bloodstained camisole.

"Olivia." She nearly collapsed into his embrace, letting herself start to cry silently, which quickly became sobs. He gently rubbed her back, pulling away for a moment to remove his suit jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, before wrapping his arms around her again. "Shh...it's okay." He murmured soothingly, shooting a questioning look over her head towards Fin and Casey.

_Surgery._ Fin mouthed, and Cragen breathed a sigh of relief, returning his attention to the distraught Olivia.

"Olivia. He's going to be okay, he's in good hands." He told her softly, praying he was right. "He's going to be okay."

"It all h-happened s-so fast. S-saw the gun t-too late." She managed through her tears.

"Shh. You did good Liv. You took the guy out. Now Elliot's going to be fine." He told her as her tears began to subside.

"I ha-hadn't told him about the baby." She whispered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes that nearly made his heart break. "I told him right before the paramedics pulled me away, right before he lost consciousness."

"He heard you." Cragen assured her. "All the more reason for him to fight his way through this. He's strong Olivia, he'll make it." He sat with her, and watched as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her forehead on the hands the held his rosary. She stayed that way for a few moments before standing abruptly.

"I can't just sit here while he- he-" She broke off, running a hand through her hair.

"He's going to be fine." Cragen assured her again. "Casey and Fin went to get the kids." He told her, watching as she began pacing again. "Why don't you get cleaned up and take a little walk." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "I'll come get you the minute I hear something." She seemed to consider it for a moment, but when he whispered, "for the baby Liv," she nodded slowly and made her way down the hall to the restroom.

* * *

Hope that's not to much of a cliffhanger for you...If you're really lucky, and review lots, you might get one more chapter this weekend...maybe...REVIEW! 


	19. Waiting

Here's a new chapter! Yay, don't you love me?! LOL You're just lucky I have a little free time today, shocking, I know. After this it'll probably be awhile because I'll need to actually write a few more chapters before I start posting again. Anyway, enjoy this one, and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 18 --- Waiting

Splashing the cool water on her face, Olivia gently scrubbed away the tear tracks and smudges of blood that marked her face. Sighing, she examined her reflection, taking in her now dry but severely tangled hair, red rimmed eyes, and nearly translucent but bloodstained camisole. She ran her fingers through her hair, taming it into something manageable, then buttoned Captain Cragen's jacket around her. Wrapping her fingers around the rosary in her pants pocket, she took a slightly shaky, but steadying breath, and left the restroom, heading down the hallway away from the waiting room. She walked slowly, letting doctors and nurses pass her as she made her way through the halls. Somehow she ended up at the small hospital chapel and slipped inside. She drifted down the small aisle until she arrived at the front of the church. She sank to her knees there, the hand with his rosary curling protectively over her stomach as she began to cry. She let every emotion hit her as she sat there on the floor of the chapel, rocking herself, crying and pleading with a God she wasn't sure she believed in.

"Please God, please. I can't do this without him. Oh, God." She breathed, over and over again, through her tears. She was still sitting in the same spot on the floor a few minutes later when the chapel door opened again.

"Olivia?" She heard a choked voice whisper, and turned quickly to see Maureen, her face streaked with tears, standing in the doorway. "Oh God, Olivia." She cried, rushing down the aisle and sinking to her knees beside the other woman. Olivia wrapped her in a hug and the two stayed on the floor, crying together. "Have you heard anything?" Maureen asked and Olivia shook her head.

"He's still in surgery." She took a steadying breath. "He's going to be okay honey. He's in good hands, he'll be fine." She repeated Cragen's reassurances, willing herself to believe them as well.

"Wh-what happened?" Maureen asked, and Olivia paled. "Please, I need to know. Fin only said there had been a shooting and that Daddy was in the hospital."

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. "The four of us had gone to lunch, he went out to get the car because it was raining. I saw the man's gun too late. I screamed at Elliot, but the man pulled the trigger before we could react. Your dad was hit twice, one was just a surface wound, I think, but the other-he-he's still in surgery."

"Olivia! Maureen!" The door opened suddenly, and both women stood to see Fin in the doorway. Without a word, Olivia pushed past him, practically running down the hall back to the waiting room, Maureen and Fin close behind. She got to the waiting room to find a man in hospital scrubs standing with Captain Cragen. Silently, Cragen took her hand, covering it with his own as they turned to the doctor.

"Let me just start by saying, Detective Stabler will be just fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the doctor went on. "He lost a lot of blood, but he's doing fine. He took two bullets, the first a simple surface wound to the right bicep. We stitched him up, and it should heal in the next few weeks. The other bullet caused a little more damage though. It entered through the right side of his chest, directly parallel to his heart. It took out quite a bit of muscle tissue and clipped his collarbone. Luckily all that will heal with time and lots of rest. He'll be in pain for awhile, but from what I've seen and heard he's lucky. If he hadn't turned when he did, that bullet was heading straight for his heart." Cragen felt Olivia sag against him momentarily.

"W-when can I see him?" She asked, trying to control her voice.

"We're moving him up to recovery in ICU. You can see him as soon as he's settled. Only one at a time, but he'll probably be asleep for quite awhile. The anesthetics from the surgery are still present in his bloodstream, and we've got him on an IV drip of pain medications."

"Thank you doctor." Cragen said, then turned to Olivia. "You go first, I'll stay out here and talk to the kids when they get here. Casey went to pick them up, so I'll fill them all in." She nodded her thanks, leaning against him as they waited for the nurse's permission to enter his room.

-------------------------------------------

A few moments later, she stood in the doorway of his hospital room. He was the strongest man she'd ever known, but he looked so small and helpless lying in that hospital bed. There was a bulge under the gown, where she knew his chest wound was bandaged, and he was hooked up to multiple IVs and machines. Quietly, she pulled a chair up to the left side of his bead. She sat down and picked up his hand, wrapping hers around it tightly and bringing it to her lips.

"Oh Elliot." She whispered softly, willing herself not to cry again. "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry."

She sat with him for hours, trading shifts with the rest of the squad and the kids until late that night. She was sitting with him again when Casey found her.

"Liv. It's getting late hon."

Olivia sighed, "I know. but I don't- I won't leave him."

"I know." Casey said sympathetically. "I'm gonna take the kids home though, okay? I'll stay with them at your place tonight and bring them back in the morning."

"Thanks Case." Olivia said, tearing up again as she hugged her friend. Casey laughed gently, handing her a tissue from a nearby box.

"Try to get some rest Liv. For both of you." She told her pointedly before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------

Around 2 AM, Olivia was sound asleep sitting up in the chair by the bed, her head resting on their hands, still joined together. Slowly, the hand beneath her head began stirring, waking her up. Opening her eyes, she looked up to find Elliot watching her.

"El?" She whispered. "You're awake."

He shifted and groaned. "I feel like a truck ran over the right side of my body." He mumbled hoarsely and she laughed in spite of herself.

"Pretty close. Want me to call a nurse? Get you some more pain meds?" He shook his head, sighing as he settled back on the pillows. He studied her for a moment before lifting his hand, running a finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her.

"You've been crying." He observed quietly, taking in her appearance. "Is that blood?" He asked, and she followed his gaze down. She'd removed the captain's jacket after her clothes had dried, but still wore her bloodstained shirt. She nodded hesitantly.

"None of it's mine." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Liv." She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He whispered. Tugging at her hand, he made her stand and pulled her down to kiss her. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, she gasped, burying her face in his neck as she began crying. Silently he rubbed her back as she cried.

"I was so scared." She whispered a few minutes later. "So scared I would lose you."

"You will _never_ lose me." He told her fiercely, tightening his grip on her hand.

She closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant El." She whispered, opening her eyes to see him nod, a faint smile on his face.

"I heard." He pulled her down for another kiss and broke away smiling. "We're having a baby." She nodded and smiled. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot, so much."

* * *

Alright, that's all I've got for now folks. Review while I write more!!! 


	20. Woman to Man, Man to Man

I'm updating! How much do you love me? This is apparently my way of procrastinating so I don't have to study or write my paper. Anyway, hope everyone had a great Halloween...who loves sugar?!

Not Mine! Enjoy!

P.S. It's about the second week of December at this point in the story...El's been in the hospital about a week.

* * *

Chapter 19 --- Woman to Man, Man to Man

Olivia spent the next few days at the hospital with Elliot. All the kids and everyone from work visited, rotating so that there was always someone around. Casey was practically living at Olivia's apartment with her, helping her with the kids and staying with them whenever Olivia was at the hospital. This particular morning, Olivia was at the hospital again, sitting with Elliot as they discussed their plans for Christmas with the kids and the rest of his family. Their discussion was beginning to escalate into an argument. Elliot still hadn't told his mother about the shooting, and though Olivia kept trying to insist that he tell her, he refused. Both were relieved when Cragen knocked on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he opened the door.

"No, it's fine." Olivia responded with a sigh.

"How are you feeling Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Fine. I want out of here." Cragen chuckled. "Hey, Liv? Could I maybe, talk to Captain alone?" He ventured. She nodded and stood, leaving the room. She sank into one of the chairs by the door.

"Hey Liv. How's it going?" Munch asked as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Good. You just get here?"

"Yep. Figured I'd drop by and see how Stabler's doing before I head into court for the afternoon." He made a face and Olivia laughed.

"He's doing better. Cragen's in there with him now."

"I can wait. How are you holding up?" He asked a little softer.

"I'm fine." He gave her a pointed look. "I am, really. I'm just glad he's okay." She sighed and rested her hand over her stomach. "I'm not sure what I would have done if he'd-"

"I get it." He interrupted. "Uh, Liv..." He leaned closer to her. "It's probably not my place to ask, but, is there something going on between you and Stabler? I mean, I've seen some stuff-" He trailed off, and she burst out laughing. "What?!" He asked indignatly.

"Sorry," she gasped through her laughter. "Oh John. It's okay." She got her laughter under control. "John, Elliot and I have been dating for almost a year."

"You what?" Nothing could describe the look on his face and she started giggling again.

"We've been dating for almost-"

"I heard you. I just can't believe it. How didn't I know this?"

"I'm sorry John. I kinda figured Fin had told you."

"Fin knows? Great, now I owe him money- oops, forget I said that." He had the decency to look sheepish and she laughed again.

"It's okay John."

"So that explains a lot about these past few days."

"Well that and-" She cut off.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant John."

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"About nine weeks I think."

"Jeez. Did everyone know about this too?"

She chuckled. "No. Not until, um-"

"The shooting." He finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, you're doing okay? Eating, sleeping?" He checked.

"Yes John, I'm taking care of myself. I'm-" She cut herself off as her cell began ringing. "Hold on." She stood and flipped open her phone. "Benson."

"Olivia?" The voice seemed distant.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?" It became clearer.

"Kathy?" Her eyes widened and John looked over at her with a similar expression.

"Olivia, what's going on? I've been trying to reach the kids, and Katie just called me and said they've been at the hospital. What happened?" Kathy's voice was taking on a hint of desperation.

"The kids are fine Kathy. There was a shooting a few days ago. Elliot was shot. He's okay," she said quickly, "but we've been spending a lot of time at the hospital while he's healing."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"A relative of one of our suspects had a grudge. We were grabbing lunch and he approached Elliot in the parking lot. He fired before either of us could stop him."

"But Elliot's okay?"

"He's fine. He was shot twice before I could take the shooter out. One was a surface wound, but one required surgery. That's why he's still here in the hospital. He's recovering well though."

"Thank God. I had visions of myself coming back to a funeral." Kathy said, then gasped, "Oh God, that was really insensitive. Are you okay?" It all came out in a rush.

"I'm fine Kathy. I was struggling, but I'm doing okay. The kids have been visiting him often and he's really recovering quickly."

"Good. I'm- darn it. I'm gonna lose my reception in here. You're sure everything's fine? Do you need me to come back for the kids?"

"No Kathy. We're fine. You enjoy the rest of your vacation. We'll see you in January."

"Okay, thanks Oli-" Her phone cut out and cut off the rest of her goodbye. Olivia looked down at her phone, shrugging and hanging up.

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Elliot's room, Cragen sat in the chair beside his bed. "How are you holding up Stabler?"

"I'm doing alright sir." Elliot replied and Cragen raised an eyebrow. "Honestly?" Cragen nodded. "Honestly, it hurts. I'm on some pain meds but I refused to let them dope me up."

"Elliot. Let me call a nurse. There's no sense in you being in pain."

"No. The damn things put my head in a fog." Elliot answered stubbornly, staring him down.

"Okay," Cragen held his hands up in surrender. "But promise me this is not about pride, you'll call a nurse if it gets worse."

"Promise."

"Good. So how are you doing otherwise?"

"Fine sir. Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Elliot said, slightly nervous.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get something from my desk for me."

"I'm not bringing you work if that's what you're asking." Cragen warned.

"Thats, uh. That's not it. There's a box in my bottom drawer." Elliot began.

"A box." Cragen repeated suspiciously.

"Black velvet to be exact." He clarified and Cragen's eyebrows shot up. "With your permission, I plan on proposing to Olivia."

"With my permission?"

"Yes sir. Olivia thinks of you as a father. It's tradition to ask her father's permission, and I want to do this right." Elliot answered nervously.

Touched, Cragen smiled, "Then you have my permission and my blessing. I'll bring you the ring after work." He patted Elliot's hand on the bed as he stood. "You be good to her."

"Yes sir." Elliot nodded as Cragen left the room, and collapsed against the pillow with a sigh.

* * *

Well, that's all she wrote folks. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Permission

Well here's your update! Classes are finally over! Yay! Next week is finals, so you probably won't get anything until after that week. But from then on I'll have more free time, so you can probably expect a few more updates!

This follows pretty much right after the last chapter...no day lapse.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

* * *

Chapter 20 --- Permission

Later that afternoon, Captain Cragen arrived back at the hospital, black velvet box hidden safely in his pocket. When he arrived, Olivia was sitting in a chair just outside Elliot's room, her head leaned back against the wall and her eyes closed. As he approached, he could hear her taking slow deep breaths as she raised an arm and draped it over her eyes.

"You okay Olivia?" He asked as he drew closer. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him weakly.

"I'm working on it, just a little nauseous" She said slowly.

"What happened?" Cragen asked, sitting beside her and rubbing circles on her back when she leaned forward.

"The kids are visiting. That would have been fine, except Maureen snuck food in for him. Chinese food. The minute she walked in I thought I'd lose it." She chuckled wryly then blanched. "Oh God." She stood and half ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Cragen shook his head, standing and digging in his pants pocket for change. He found a soda machine and bought her a 7-Up, handing it to her when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, looking pale. "Thanks." She said softly.

"You gonna be okay now?" He asked as she sank back into her chair. She just groaned. "I can get a nurse to get you some crackers or something..."

"It's okay Don." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. "I'm just gonna sit here and let my stomach settle."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Elliot and the kids. Yell if you need anything okay?" She nodded shortly and he smiled sympathetically before opening the door to the hospital room. Maureen and Kathleen were sitting in chairs by Elliot's bed while Lizzie sat on the bed beside her father. Dickie was standing by the end of the bed, animatedly tell the family a story, while the others munched quietly on the aformentioned Chinese food. "Room for one more in here?" He asked as he walked in.

"Uncle Don!" Lizzie cried, jumping off the bed and hugging him around the waist.

"Hey Lizzie," he laughed, "hey guys." He waved to the others. "How's it going?"

"Good, we're having a late lunch. We brought real food...want some?" Maureen offered.

"No thanks hon, I ate before I came." He told her with a smile. He turned to Dickie, "Don't let me interrupt. You were telling a story."

"Nah, I was done." Dickie told him, taking his chair by his dad's bed.

"How are you feeling Elliot?" Cragen asked him pointedly.

"Not bad, really." Elliot told him honestly. "Doc said I might be released tomorrow."

"That's great news."

"Yeah. Hey do you know what happened to Liv? She walked out pretty quickly." Elliot asked in concern.

"She's out in the hallway. She started to feel a little nauseous, I think from the smell of the food." Cragen explained. "She'll be okay once we get rid of the smell." He chuckled at the guilty looks on the kids faces. "It's okay guys, we'll air out the room once you are all done eating."

"Captain, did you, uh-did you bring it?" Elliot asked shortly.

"Yeah, it's in my coat pocket." Cragen gestured to his coat by the door. "Do you want it now?" Elliot noddeed. "With the kids here?" Cragen asked in surprise and the kids look to their father in confusion.

"Yeah. I want them to know what I'm doing, and I want their opinions."

"Our opinions on what Daddy? We're all in the dark here, so let's start connecting some dots." Kathleen finally spoke up.

Cragen dug into his coat pocket and removed the box, handing it to Elliot. All three girls' eyebrows shot up when they caught sight of the small black velvet box.

"What is it?" Dickie asked, and his twin slapped his arm.

"What do you think Dickie!" She whispered harshly.

"Lizzie." Elliot admonished.

"Sorry Daddy." He opened the box slowly, staring at it for a few moments before turning it around so the kids could see it.

"I want to propose to Olivia, kids." He paused, watching them as the saw the ring. "What do you think?"

"About the ring, or you proposing?" Maureen asked.

"Both."

"The ring is gorgeous Daddy." Kathleen said softly.

After a moment of silence, Elliot prodded, "And what do you think about me asking Olivia to marry me? Are you guys okay with this?"

"Of course Daddy" Maureen said quickly.

"I think you should do it." Lizzie told him with a grin.

"Congratulations Daddy, she'll love it." Kathleen smiled. Only Dickie was silent.

"Dickie? What do you think son?" Elliot prodded gently.

Dickie shrugged. "It's nice." Elliot sighed.

"I won't do this if you guys aren't all okay with it. Your opinions matter to me, and Olivia. She'll be part of this family, so I want you all to be happy with this."

"I'm fine with it Dad. She's been pretty much a part of this family for awhile now, so I just don't see what the big deal is." Dickie shrugged. "As long as I don't have to call her mom."

Elliot chuckled, "You can decide what you call her when the time comes son." He looked at all his kids. "So I've got your support on this?" All four nodded and he smiled. "Good, I'm planning on asking her soon, before we go-" He broke off quickly and shoved the box under the blanket, as all six heads turned to the door to see Olivia stick her head in.

"Is it safe in here?" She asked with a smile, and Elliot felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Yeah, I opened the window." Cragen answered for him, and he relaxed as she came in, sitting on the bed beside him and smiling at the kids.

"So what'd I miss?"

All four kids and Cragen laughed as Elliot turned red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or two later, Maureen finally ushered the other kids out of the room, claiming to be taking them home to do homework for the last few days before their Christmas break. They all hugged their father and Olivia goodbye, promising to be good for their sister and get the house ready for Elliot's return home. When they had all said goodbye, they filed out the door, but instead of leaving, they hid in the hallway. Cragen was about to leave as well when Elliot stopped him

"Captain." Cragen turned, raising an eyebrow in question. "Could I have your help with something?" Elliot asked slowly.

_Now? _Cragen mouthed, and Elliot nodded. "Sure. What do you need?" Cragen asked him aloud.

"Could you help me out of this bed?" Elliot asked.

"What are you doing Elliot?" Olivia asked in concern, trying to help as well, as he pulled the blankets away and took Cragen's arm, slowly sliding from the bed and onto his feet.

He gently pushed her away. "Let me do this Liv. I have to do this right." He grunted as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. As he adjusted himself on bended knee, Olivia slowly began to realize what he was doing, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Olivia, I have had this thing in my desk for a few weeks now, waiting and trying to find the perfect time. After this week, I've realized that I don't want to wait any longer. I love you Olivia Serena Benson, and I don't want to spend another day without you as my wife. Will you marry me?" He slowly opened the black velvet ring box, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, round cut diamond in the center, with three smaller diamonds on either side, all set in white gold. She gasped and the tears rolled down her cheeks as he pulled the ring from the box, taking her left hand in his.

Overwhelmed, she simply nodded, whispering, "Yes," through her tears. He slid the ring onto her finger and, with Cragen's help, stood to kiss her. After a few moments, she pulled away, "I love you so much," she whispered, laughing softly though her tears. After kissing him softly once more, she turned to Cragen, laughing again when she saw he had tears in his eyes. "Did you know about this?" She chided him gently.

"Course I did. Had to give him permission, didn't I?" He answered proudly.

"Per-permission?"

"It's tradition to ask the dad's permission to marry his daughter." Elliot told her softly, "So..." He trailed off as she kissed him deeply, before pulling away from him to throw her arms around Cragen who hugged her back.

"Thank you Don." She whispered and felt him squeeze her gently. There was a light rap at the door, and the three turned to find Maureen in the doorway grinning.

"She said yes." She told someone in the hallway, and with a squeal the other three kids piled back into the room, laughing and hugging Olivia. While the family bounced around in excitement and well wishes, Cragen slipped quietly out of the room, smiling to himself at the thought of his "daughter" finally getting the family she'd had all along.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and you can find the links to pictures of the ring on my profile! It's really pretty! (It's the one I want eventually) 


	22. Nightmare and Worry

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was supposed to update all during my break these past few weeks, I know, but when you haven't seen all your family for three months, they kinda wanna take over your life. It's taken me this long to type up a chapter long enough to do this story justice (I've felt kinda bad about the short chapters lately).

This chapter picks up where the last one left off...same day and everything...I'm gonna make this "chapter" be two...so that I can catch back up with the FF counter...

* * *

Chapter 21---Nightmare

That night Olivia and the kids set to work cleaning up the apartment for Elliot's return. After nearly a week of practically living at the hospital, only returning to the apartment to change and sleep, the apartment was a mess. Once the apartment was clean, she and the kids watched some TV before turning in for the night, exhausted from the activities of the day. Olivia was sound asleep when a noise from the hallway jarred her awake. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she saw Lizzie in her doorway, already turning to leave.

"Lizzie?" Olivia called softly. The girl paused, turning towards Olivia's voice almost guiltily. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Go back to sleep." Lizzie smiled sheepishly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, sitting up in bed. "You sure?"

Lizzie looked down at her feet, shuffling them slowly. "Yeah, I just, uh, I had a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep until I-" She broke off, looking back down at her feet as her eyes welled up.

"Until you what honey?"

Lizzie choked out a humorless laugh. "Until I checked."

"Oh Liz. Come here hon." Olivia patted the bed beside her and the young teenager quickly joined her on the bed, curling up under the blankets and resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. "What was your nightmare about Liz?" Olivia asked softly, using one hand to smooth down the girl's hair.

"You and Daddy." Lizzie whispered. "You were both hurt."

"Oh honey," Olivia wrapped her in a hug, "I'm sorry we scared you. But hey, your dad is coming home tomorrow." She told her with a smile.

"I know," Lizzie smiled back. "I'm happy for you two."

"Oh Liz, thank you sweetie." Olivia told her, chuckling as the girl grabbed her left hand to examine the ring.

"You know, we gave him permission, and approved the ring." Lizzie said conspiratorially.

"You did?" Olivia seemed surprised. "He didn't tell me that." She looked down at the ring and their joined hands. "I'm glad you gave him permission."

"Me too." Lizzie smiled up at her before snuggling farther down into the covers.

"You think you can sleep now?" Olivia asked.

"Mmhm." Came the tired response, and Olivia chuckled.

"Goodnight Lizzie."

"Night Liv."

* * *

Chapter 22 --- Worry

Elliot was released from the hospital the next morning, home to Olivia's apartment where he would continue to recuperate under the care of his "personal nurses", Olivia and his daughters. Although reluctant, Olivia had returned to work that afternoon, although it was desk duty, for the next few days before Christmas, when the whole family would head to New Jersey to spent the holiday with his mother. The kids were off of school for the next two weeks, so they were in an out of the apartment, spending time with their dad and their friends, as well as shopping for Christmas. Elliot was beginning to go stir crazy by the time he was allowed to return to work, a few days after his release. He would still be on desk duty until his shoulder healed, but that was better than being cooped up in the apartment with nothing to do.

The night before he went back to work, he walked into the bedroom to find Olivia sitting up in bed. A book rested in her lap, her glasses perched on her nose, but she was staring into space.

"Liv?" Elliot waved a hand through her line of sight, chuckling as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hmm? Oh hey." She looked up and smiled. "Ready for bed?"

"Almost, hey are you okay?" He asked, slightly concerned, as he began dressing for bed.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seemed kinda out of it, like there was something wrong." He slid into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Just thinking." She mumbled as she set her book aside and snuggled into his chest.

"Bout?"

"The baby," she paused, "I'm scared, El," she whispered.

"Scared?" He pulled back so he could see her face. "Of what Liv?"

"What if I can't do this? What if I'm a terrible mom?" She looked down, hating the tears that filled her eyes.

"Oh honey." Elliot pulled her closer to him, gently wiping away her tears with his good hand. "You are going to make an amazing mother."

"How would you know?" She mumbled back.

"I know because I know you. You are an amazing woman, with so much love in you heart. You love kids, mine and other peoples, and kids love you. You love this baby already, and that's all that matters." She told her sincerely. "And the fact that you are so worried about being a good mom tells me that you will be a great one." He kissed her softly and she hugged him tightly.

"I haven't had the greatest example El." She murmured into his chest.

"Doesn't matter. Just remember how much your mom loved you, and how much you love this baby. You'll be fine And you can talk to other moms if you need to, get ideas and reassurance from a woman who's done this before."

"God I hope you're right." She kissed him one more time before snuggling farther into him and closing her eyes. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"When? I'll try to be there."

"10:15, I'll have to go from work. Can you make it?" She tried to hide the hope in her voice, but he winced when he heard it anyway.

"Damn. I have an appointment with my doctor too, at ten. I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay. You can come to the next one with me."

"Definitely. Tell me as soon as you make it and I'll write it down so I don't schedule anything else." He promised her, and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was hectic as they rushed to get things done at work before their respective appointments. Olivia drove Elliot to his appointment at ten before heading to her own appointment with her OB-GYN. An hour later, Elliot called Fin to pick him up from the doctor's office. When they got back to the station and Elliot didn't see Olivia at her desk, he went straight to Captain Cragen's office.

"Hey Cap?" He rapped his knuckles against the frame of the door before walking in.

"What can I do for you detective?" Cragen asked, looking up from his paper work.

"Have you seen Olivia? She's not answering her cell phone, and she was supposed to pick me up a half hour ago but she never came."

"She was? She came in about that long ago and headed up to the crib. She seemed a little out of it. Is everything okay?" Cragen asked, becoming concerned. "Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Elliot turned, leaving the Captain's office to see Olivia sitting at her desk staring at something on it.

"Liv? Baby?" He asked softly, crouching beside her to look at her face.

"Hmm? Oh, El...I was supposed to pick you up." She said slowly.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I got a ride with Fin." He told her gently.

"Oh." Over her shoulder, he saw Cragen come out of his office, watching them in concern.

"Honey look at me." Olivia turned slowly to look down at Elliot and he was struck by the glassy look in her eyes. "Livia? Baby is everything okay?" He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah. No, I don't know." She mumbled.

"What happened Liv?" You're starting to scare me here honey."

"I had my ultrasound today." She told him, handing him a picture and leaning forward to put her head in her hands. He took the ultrasound picture, holding her hand gently as he studied it.

"What's wrong honey? It looks normal, like Kathy's did when she was pregnant with - oh Liv..."

* * *

I know you hate me for these cliffhangers...review please:) 


	23. Two for the Price of One

I am so sorry this has taken so long. School has been really crazy, papers and tests and reading and well yeah, I've been really busy. I had a chat with another friend of my who writes FF and I realized I hadn't updated most of my stories in a long time...so here we are. I promise I'm gonna try to budget my time a little better!

**Chapter 23 ----- Two for the Price of One**

_"What's wrong honey? It looks normal, like Kathy's did when she was pregnant with - oh Liv..." _

"With the twins." She finished for him dryly, then took a shuddering breath, trying to force a smile.

"Oh Liv." He repeated, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back as she tried to pull herself together. From behind her Cragen watched in concern, his expression questioning. _Twins_ Elliot mouthed, and Cragen's eyebrows shot up. Silently, Cragen pulled Fin and Munch into his office, allowing the couple some privacy. "This is a good thing honey. We _can_ handle this Liv." Elliot told her softly.

"I'm scared though, Ellliot. I'm not even sure I can handle one baby, let alone two."

"We can do this." He said steadily. "I'm not going anywhere Olivia. You are not going to be alone in this. You have me, my kids, and our friends. We can handle this together Liv, okay?" She looked up at him, residual tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand to her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb as she nodded slowly.

"They're gonna be so spoiled, aren't they." She said softly, a real smile beginning on her face, and he laughed.

--------------------------

Olivia went up to the crib to rest for a little while, on Elliot and Cragen's orders. As soon as she was up the stairs, Fin and Munch came out of the captain's office and began firing questions at Elliot.

"Is she okay? The baby?"

"What happened?"

Elliot looked over at Cragen who stood in his office doorway. Cragen cleared his throat and the detectives turned around to look at him sheepishly.

Elliot chuckled, "She's okay." Both men's heads whipped around to look at him. "Just a minor freak out."

"Minor freak out." Fin repeated skeptically.

"She was practically catatonic Elliot." Munch said, "Not minor if you ask me. I've never seen her like that."

"I know," Elliot sighed,"but she's going to be okay."

"What's going on?" Casey asked as she entered the squad room, somewhat wary at finding the three detectives gathered, and looking concerned.

"Olivia had a 'minor freak out'," Fin told her, complete with air quotes.

"About what? Oh my god, is the baby okay?" Casey exclaimed.

Elliot sighed." She's okay. Why don't you go talk to her, up in the cribs, she could probably use a female face right now."

With a strange look at Elliot, Casey nodded slowly. Handing a file to Munch, she muttered, "There's your warrent," before heading up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Come in." She heard Olivia call and she opened the door slowly. Olivia was lying on the lower bunk, nearest to the door, her hand resing over her slightly showing belly. Her eyes fluttered open as she leaned up on her elbows to smile at Casey. "Hey."

"Hey." Casey said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and eyeing Olivia in concern as she sat up the rest of the way. "You okay? The guys are downstairs looking like, I don't know, like someone just threatened their dog."

"Thanks." Olivia said dryly and Casey shrugged, "Yeah, I'm-" Olivia sighed, "well, I'm a little freaked, but I'll be okay."

"What are you freaked about?"

"I had my doctor's appointment and ultrasound today. I was already worried about being a mom, but now..." Olivia trailed off.

"Olivia...what's wrong? Now you're freaking me out!" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia chuckled softly, "Elliot didn't tell you."

"Uh, no." Casey said. "Is everything okay? The baby?"

"Yeah, we're good. All three of us." Olivia said, somewhat dryly, and watched Casey's reaction.

"All three of...Oh.My.God!" Casey exclaimed loudly, and downstairs the two detectives looked up from badgering Elliot. "Twins! Really?"

Olivia laughed and nodded, some of Casey's excitement rubbing off. Downstairs, both Munch and Fin's jaws dropped.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, no wonder she freaked." Fin muttered.

"Wait, they're both okay, right? Healthy?" Upstairs Casey asked the same question as Munch.

"Yeah, both healthy. Just, two of them."

"This is so amazing Liv. Twins!"

"I know." Olivia smiled, somewhat halfheartedly this time.

"Aren't you excited?" Casey asked, eyeing her friend curiously.

"I am, it's just...two babies Case. I'm not even sure I can handle being a mom to begin with, but now twins?" Olivia sighed shakily, and Casey wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh Liv. Honey, you're gonna make a great mom!" Casey assured her. "You love kids, and you won't be doing it alone, you know. You'll have Elliot, me, and the guys."

"Thanks Case. I guess I'm just letting my fears and hormones get the best of me."

"You're entitled." Casey laughed. "But we're here to help you, so it doesn't happen too often." She hugged Olivia again. Getting more comfortable on the bed, she sat back. "Let's talk about something more fun now." She grinned. "Any ideas for names? After all, now you get to pick two." Olivia laughed and leaned forward to chat with her friend.

--------------------------

Later that night, she and Elliot were driving home, picking up dinner for the six of them.

"When are we going to tell the kids?" Elliot asked, navigating them through the traffic.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I am starting to show, so it'll have to be soon. Christmas is coming."

"True, what if-" Elliot began, but she cut him off.

"Oh shit!" Olivia exclaimed, her hand flying to her forehead.

"What! What's wrong?" Elliot panicked, hitting the brakes slightly, grateful that there was no one too close behind him.

Olivia burst out laughing, "Oh my- no-nothing. It's okay, I just-" She took a deep breath to calm herself, and Elliot shot her a dirty look, inducing more giggles.

"What the hell was that about?" Elliot asked indignatly, pulling into their parking place in front of her apartment.

Grabbing one of the bags of food, Olivia leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you hon. I just realized Christmas is coming."

"So you said." Elliot grumbled, waiting for her to let them into the building.

"Christmas with your mother. Who we have not told about the shooting, our engagement, or the pregnancy." Olivia said dryly, opening the apartment door as Elliot froze.

"Damn. You're right." Elliot groaned, following her into the apartment and placing his bag of food on the kitchen counter. "She has no idea. She's gonna kill me."

"Who's gonna kill you daddy?" Kathleen asked, coming out of the girls' room.

"Your grandmother." He told her, kissing her forehead. "Get you brother and sisters. Dinner's here."

"What do you want to do El?" Olivia asked, getting plates and silverware out and setting the table, as Elliot pulled the food out of the bags. "Your sling is kinda hard to hide. Carol's not stupid, so she'll notice me too." She gestured down at her stomach, disguised now by her suit jacket.

"I know. We're gonna have to-" Elliot began.

"Alright! Food!" Dickie exclaimed as he and his sisters came into the kitchen.

"We'll talk about it later." Olivia said softly. "I'm gonna go get comfortable. Kids, get your drinks and plates ready. I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later in track pants and a loose t-shirt, and sat down at the end of the table. "So, how were everyones' days?" She asked with a smile.

"Glad it's vacation." Dickie said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Me too." Kathleen agreed. "Jenny and I went shopping." Elliot groaned at this and all the women laughed. The family talked for a few minutes about their days, and the approaching holiday. When they were almost done eating, Olivia cleared her throat. Four pairs of eyes looked up at her expectantly, one more in confusion. Nodding slightly to Elliot, she smiled.

"I have a little bit of news. Well, big news actually." She said, as Elliot got out of his seat and came to stand beside her. She smiled up at him and he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked, watching the exchange.

"Well, I had a doctor's appointment today." She paused. "And got some, pretty good news." All four kids were looking at them expectantly. "Come here and close your eyes." All four kids stood up and gathered around her, shutting their eyes, somewhat hesitantly. She took the hand of Lizzie and Dickie, and motioned for Elliot to do the same, placing them on her stomach. "Okay, open your eyes." She told them with a smile. They looked down at their hands, then back up at Olivia and Elliot, both adults grinning like idiots. Maureen got it first.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" She pulled her hand away and leaned in to hug Olivia. Kathleen and Lizzie got it then, squealing and hugging her too.

"I don't get it." Dickie said slowly, looking between his sisters, Olivia and his dad.

Olivia smiled softly. "I'm pregnant Dickie."

"Whoa." He grinned. "We're gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

Olivia and Elliot nodded. "Actually, there's a pretty good chance you could have both." Elliot added.

"Twins?" Kathleen asked, squealing again when Olivia nodded.

"We're gonna have to get a bigger house." Dickie said, looking around, and everyone laughed as Elliot pulled him up and ruffled his hair.

Elliot looked over his kids' heads to smile at Olivia. "Yeah, looks like we will doesn't it."

Once again, I promise to work on getting these up faster...keep in mind though, I'm working on three SVU and one GG.

A/N: If you recognize the way they told the kids, I got it from mentalcase911's story Busted. Thanks!


	24. Christmas Presents

You have no idea how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update. My only excuse is that school pretty much ruled my life this past year. Since summer started I've been trying to update all my unfinished stories...I had more than I realized! LOL I tried to make this chapter a little longer in an effort to make up for taking so long. It was actually kinda fun, trying to write Christmas back east, while living in the west during the summer (it was over 100 degrees here today!). This is a pretty fluffy chapter, but it'll give way to more plot later on. Hope you enjoy! So, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 24 --- Christmas Presents

"Is everyone packed for your grandmothers?" Olivia asked at the dinner table a few nights later, and was met by a chorus of groans.

"I hate packing." Dickie groaned.

"Just throw a bunch of stuff in your suitcase." Lizzie mumbled. "It's what you do anyways."

"Okay, okay." Olivia shot Lizzie a warning look. "Just be packed by tomorrow afternoon."

"When do we leave?" Maureen asked, coming in from the living room and joining them at the table.

"Hey baby," Elliot greeted her, "We leave as soon as Liv and I get back from work."

"Do you know what time you'll get back?" Kathleen asked.

"Probably around six. We're both on desk duty, so unless something comes up, we'll be back at a reasonable time." Olivia smiled.

"Shoot for being ready about five-thirty though. Just in case we get out earlier." Elliot added.

"So, did everyone manage to get their Christmas shopping done? Olivia asked with a smile, the topic launching the three girls into excited chatter about their latest shopping trips and the gifts they'd purchased.

After the kids were asleep, Elliot and Olivia sat on the floor of their room, wrapping gifts for the kids.

"You know," Olivia began as the taped the wrapping paper on a gift for Lizzie and handing it to Elliot. "We never did decide what to do about your mom."

Elliot groaned, writing Lizzie's name on the gift and placing a bow on top, his arm in the sling making the actual wrapping difficult. "I know. And I don't know what there is to do."

"So you just want to show up there, you with your sling and me fat, with an engagement ring?" She asked skeptically.

"You aren't fat Liv. You're pregnant. There's a difference."

She shook her head. "Not the point."

"I know, I just- it's not something I really want to tell her on the phone." He tried to explain.

"I guess."

"When we get there I'll tell them about the shooting. As for the engagement and pregnancy-"

"I actually have an idea for that." Olivia interjected with a smile.

"For what?"

"For telling them about the babies." She smiled. "So we'll let them see the ring, but I'll hide my stomach for a little while."

"Okay." Elliot shrugged, writing Maureen's name on a package Olivia handed to him. He chuckled. "I think we're in for an interesting Christmas."

"No kidding."

Their work day was blessedly uneventful. With Munch in court, Fin, Elliot and Olivia we left with tones of paperwork to catch up on, but not much else. It was as if the criminals of New York we taking the holidays off as well. Cragen sent the couple home at five that evening with well wishes and their Christmas bonuses. They entered their apartment to slight mayhem. Kathleen and Lizzie we sitting on the couch, watching Miracle on 34th Street, while Dickie raced around the room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked with a laugh.

"He's packing." Kathleen told her, looking away from the movie to laugh at her brother who was trying to make a stack of T-shirts fit in a duffle bag. "You guys are home early." She observed. Elliot kissed the tops of his daughters heads before heading to their room to do a little last minute packing of his own.

"Men." Olivia shook her head with a laugh. "Captain let us go early. You girls all ready to go?"

"Yep." They nodded.

"Okay, good. You can go back to your movie." Olivia stood from where she'd been perched on the arm of the couch. "Where's Maureen?" She was answered by the slamming of the door to the girls' room, and looked up in surprise.

"Wrapping presents." Kathleen explained and Olivia nodded with a laugh.

"Got it." Olivia followed Elliot into their room. She pulled her own suitcase from the corner and left it near the front door before doing the same with the back of presents. With a little help from her, Elliot's bag was soon packed and placed by the door as well. After changing into something comfortable, yet concealing, Olivia settled onto the couch next to Lizzie to watch the last half of the movie.

Around six-fifteen, they finally had the car loaded up and were on their way. All four teenagers were plugged into iPods and the portable DVD player, so after a quick stop for dinner, the group settled in for a quiet drive to New Jersey. After a few hours, and three bathroom stops later, the family pulled into the driveway. Elliot's sister was already there of course, so as they spotted the SUV, the family poured out of the house. Shana greeted Lizzie and Dickie, and the three took off into the house.

"Elliot Christopher Stabler." Came Carol's stern voice and both Elliot and Olivia froze and shot each other guilty looks.

"Hi mom." Elliot wrapped his mother in a hug with his good arm.

She gave him a shove. "Don't you 'hi mom' me young man. What the hell did you do to yourself?"

He winced. "There was a- uh, an accident with the family member of a suspect." Both Olivia and Maureen raised their eyebrows at his explanation. Carol was not convinced.

"What kind of accident?"

He looked helplessly to Olivia and she shrugged. "Don't look at me El. I was the one who wanted to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There was a shooting a couple of weeks ago. I'm okay though mom."

"A shooting?" Carol paled. "Why didn't you tell me Elliot?"

"We- I didn't want to worry you mom. I'm fine. A little PT for the muscle and I'll be good as new in a few weeks." She eyed him suspiciously, then glanced at Olivia who nodded in confirmation. "I promise."

She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Next time you tell me, understood?" He started to nod. "Better yet, don't let there be a next time."

"Yes ma'am." He hugged her quickly, then stepped back, grabbing a bag in his left hand. By then, Karen and Rick had joined them, and after hugs and hellos were exchanged, the car was unloaded and the family trooped inside.

"Livia!" The twins came running down the hall as the front door closed. "Uncle El!" They threw their arms around the adults legs in excitement.

"Hi Laci, hi Emma." Olivia laughed as she bent down to hug each girl.

"Come play with us. Daddy and Cody and Connor made a train, come see!" With a girl on each side, Olivia was pulled into the living room. There was a large Christmas tree against one wall, decorated with an abundance of homemade ornaments. The presents they'd brought were already tucked beneath the tree with the others. There was a small electric train circling the base of the tree, which the twins pulled her to.

"Isn't it cool 'Livia?" Laci asked in obvious excitement.

"I made it!" Cody exclaimed indignantly, popping out from behind the tree and startling them.

"You did a very good job. It's a very cool train." Olivia appeased them both as the rest of the family piled into the room, excited chatter filling the air for the rest of the night. The next morning, Christmas Eve, Elliot and Olivia awoke to the sound of laughter. After dealing with her morning sickness and getting ready for their day, the couple joined the rest of the family in the dining room. All the adults sat around the table with coffee. The older kids, Elliot's four and Shana, were lounging in the living room, watching a Christmas special on TV, while the younger ones ran back and forth. Elliot and Olivia joined the adults at the table.

"Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all." Elliot commented as he got himself a cup of coffee and a tea for Olivia.

"Great isn't it?" Rick agreed. "Started to stick last night."

"Mommy, Grandma!" Cody and Connor ran in, their sisters hot on their heels.

"Can we go play in the snow?"

"I wanna make a snowman!"

"Snow angels!" The children's excitement was contagious and the adults laughed.

"Sure." Karen stood, herding her brood down the hallway. "Let's get your snow clothes on."

Everyone bundled up, teenagers and adults included, and ran outside. The snowman the boys began was abandoned in favor of a snowball fight, which quickly became a family affair as the adults joined in. Hours later, the family made its way back inside to change and get warm, enjoying a lunch of homemade soup and hot chocolate. As they sat around the table, Olivia rubbed her hands together, breathing into them to warm them.

Suddenly Karen gasped, choking on the sip of coffee she'd taken. "What is that?" She sputtered, staring at Olivia's hand. All eyes turned to Olivia and zeroed in on the ring glittering on her finger.

She blushed and held her hand up with a smile. "We're engaged." She said simply, laughing as Carol and Karen enveloped her in hugs.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" Karen exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family dear." Carol told her as she hugged her, Olivia's eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"When's the wedding?" Shana piped up, and her mother shushed her.

Olivia exchanged a look with Elliot, they'd already decided to have the wedding after the babies were born. Olivia was due in mid-June. "Well, it'll be a little while still. Probably over the summer." She told them, laughing as the women began talking about weddings and the men slipped out of the room to watch a game.

Later that night, Elliot pulled Olivia aside. "Liv, I almost forgot," He began, pulling her with him to their room. "We, uh- we always go to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve." He told her, "Now, you don't have to go. You can stay here and get some re-" She interrupted him with a hand on his arm.

"I'll go Elliot." She said softly.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "Because you don't have to."

"I know." She assured him. "I want to." She turned away from him to open her suitcase. "Now shoo. I have to see if I brought anything appropriate that won't make my stomach obvious."

The Stabler clan occupied an entire pew in the church, and were apparently very well known. Olivia was introduced to more people than she could count as they made their way into the building to find their seats. She began the mass standing and kneeling with the rest of the family, but remained seated after the homily, when Emma fell asleep with her head on Olivia's lap. When the mass was over, Rick carried Emma out of the church. Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, guiding her out with the rest of the group.

"You know, it means a lot to me that you came." He told her softly as they stood to the side while Carol and Karen planned for the next morning.

Olivia smiled, leaning up to kiss him lightly. "I know. Your faith is important to you and your family." She explained, leaning back into him. "I figured I should at least make an effort."

He chuckled. "I appreciate it babe." When they saw the rest of the family ready to go, he took her hand. "Come on, it's getting late. Time for bed."

The next morning, Olivia jerked awake to the sound of pounding on their bedroom door.

"Uncle El! 'Livia!"

"Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came!" Laci and Cody called through the door.

Beside her, Elliot pulled the pillow over his head with a deep groan, and she laughed, yanking it off. "Meanie." He mumbled, climbing from the bed and pulling a T-shirt over his sweats. "You better get up too." He pointed out. "Before the twin terrors take it upon themselves to wake you."

She smirked at him, climbing out of the bed and pulling a robe on over her own pajama pants and camisole. "That's not very nice El." She teased.

"But true." He mumbled, tugging her into his arms. "Merry Christmas baby." He kissed her deeply and she grinned up at him. After kissing him quickly once more, she grabbed a package from her suitcase and followed him out into the living room where the family was gathering around the tree. As they took a seat on the couch, Laci and Emma came down the hall, pulling a still half asleep Dickie behind them.

"We're all here!" Laci exclaimed.

"Can we open presents now?" Emma asked sweetly as Cody nodded emphatically behind her.

Carol laughed. "Yes dears, you can begin." Immediately the kids launched themselves at the tree. Maureen and Kathleen helped pass out some of the gifts in an effort to prevent too much chaos. The room was filled with the sound of paper ripping and a chorus of thank yous for the next two hours. As the excitement died down, then children separated into groups, comparing the gifts each received. Squeezing Elliot's hand, Olivia stood and cleared her throat, attracting the room's attention.

"Uh- El and I have one more gift." She handed Carol the package she'd retrieved earlier. It was a flat rectangular box, and Carol turned it over in her lap, smiling at the couple as she tore open the paper. Elliot pulled Olivia to sit on his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder as his mother flipped the gift over to look at it. There was a moment of silence in which he could feel Olivia holding her breath.

"Oh. My. God." Carol breathed. "Oh my God!" She looked up at them with a grin and tears in her eyes. She dropped the gift on the couch, jumping up to pull Olivia into a hug.

"What is it?" Karen asked, reaching to pick up the gift. Her eyes widened as she took in its meaning. The gift was a picture frame; it had the words "We love our Grandma" written on the bottom in primary colors, and a space for two pictures, which Olivia had filled with the ultrasound photos, clearly labeled _Baby A _and _Baby B. _"Oh my God!" She squealed, hugging Olivia and her brother.

"Merry Christmas Grandma." Olivia laughed through her own tears as Carol pulled away to place a hand lightly over Olivia's abdomen.

"How far along are you?" She asked as they calmed down.

"Three months." Olivia answered with a smile. "I'm due June 17th."

"I can't believe we'll have another pair of twins around here." Karen commented with a laugh, glancing at her own daughters as well as Lizzie and Dickie.

"Yeah, well, Liv didn't know what she was getting herself into." Elliot laughed, wincing when Olivia pinched his arm.

"Well, they do run in our family, that's for sure." Carol laughed. "My mother had twin brothers and I'm a twin." She explained. "Seems to have skipped me, but now both of my kids have had twins. I guess I was the lucky one." The women all laughed. The men soon disappeared to watch another game while the women discussed the joys of pregnancy and childbirth, and everything from hormones to epidurals.

* * *

A/N: Alright then...I'm working on the next few chapters and figuring out what I want to do next. I think the next story I'll be updating will be "It's a Beautiful Ride" so be watching for it! Please review this one while you wait! 


	25. Name Change

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you for your continued dedication to my stories! I promise they have not been abandoned. This semester in school has been an extremely stressful one, but luckily we're almost to the end of the semester! As soon as finals are over, I plan on celebrating by posting a whole bunch of updates! Consider it an early Christmas present to all of you. Hopefully I'll be able to balance a little more next semester and keep writing.

I also wanted to let you know that I am changing my pen name. I was talking it over with one of my friends, who also writes fan fiction, and we decided that my new one definitely applies to all the shows that I watch, more so that BodiesNBones. So be on the look out for new updates and maybe even a new story from me! Thanks so much!

WeHaveACase


End file.
